The Aftermath
by feigned boy
Summary: Another continuation, contains infrequent swearing, playground violence and self-harm.
1. Fist from the Mist

1. Fist from the Mist  
  
Past Will went the other people of the world. Men in suits; mothers with children; groups of friends.  
Will was on his own, but not alone.  
He was heading for the bank at the end of the high street. His mother's purse had been 'stolen' again and they didn't have any money for the shopping. He looked at every person and car that passed by, but didn't heed them. His mind was still in turmoil over his past experience with Her.  
But as difficult to put a side as it was, he'd have to start thinking about something else while his mother was in her present state.  
A new car to look at rounded the corner. It was a black Mercedes with darkened glass. A merc wasn't a boy racer. Why should it have darkened glass?  
Then just as he realised who was in the car, the car recognised him. It swerved into the lay-by parking in front of the shops and the pale haired man was out before will could decide whether they had been looking for him, or stumbled upon him.  
Will turned and walked casually into the shop next to him. Judging by the racks of CDs lining every bit of wall space available, he'd walked into the record shop. Luckily, it was empty, save a boy of about 17 behind the counter. He had a grungy get up on and looked up from a magazine on the surface.  
'Hi.' He said with a nod,  
'Hey.'  
Will moved round the shop, pretending to look at the names of the bands as he passed. Stopping at a name with plenty of CDs behind it he began to flick though them, pausing to read each title. But his consciousness was on the shop window.  
Had the man seen him enter the shop?  
Will was running out of CDs. He looked up at the window and jumped- the man was right there looking though at him, and now he saw Will's face he sprang for the door.  
Will was already at the counter- he vaulted it and made for the doorway to the back of the shop, there had to be a back way out.  
'Stop him!' the man bellowed at the shop boy- who was too startled by this sudden action to move. 'Damnit!'  
Will saw what he was looking for, the back door. There was another man at a filing cabinet in his way, he looked up instinctively jumped out of this boys way.  
Will knew what to do now. Without slowing he gave a pull at the cabinet and it fell forward, taking bookcase of supply CDs with it. Jumping of this obstacle he'd made he ran out the door and ran round the corner and ducked behind the wheelie bins.  
He heard the man curse again as he crashed though through the carnage of CDs, files and startled shopkeepers. He finally broke lose and crunched onto the gravel out the back. Will was in his element now and the crunching gravel betrayed the Man's location. He stepped left and right, trying to determine where the wretched boy had slipped off to this time.  
Will was also looking around from behind the bins. Behind him was a wooden panel fence, no barrier for him, he jumped for it like a cat and clambered over it, looking over his shoulder as he jumped down, he saw the Man come sprinting round the corner. Will grinned at him and fled.  
His escape route had taken him about ten metres up the road- toward the car. People were ignorant, but were still aware of a 13-year-old boy coming over the fence and making off up the road. The car saw it too and pulled out of its parking spot. Will was a fast runner, but he wasn't going to out run a car. He looked desperately round the street. No hiding places. Over his shoulder the Man had scaled the fence and was after him again. He decided to change tack and headed toward the car, the street wouldn't let it turn in one go. Ahead of him the bank loomed, his mind flicked back ten minutes and he reflected on how quickly the situation could change. He dived in the bank and yelled out:  
'Quick! There's a bloke coming with a gun!'  
His idea worked and one of the cashiers panicked and hit the alarm button. The doors began to close and he ran for the other doors, the Man was now close behind, but the doors were too quick. Will was out and the Man shut in.  
He kept running, if he could make it beyond the high street there were plenty of gardens and alleys to hide in.  
He slowed for a second, something else was coming, what, he couldn't tell, but something else was changing. His moment of freedom was suddenly squandered, looking back, the Man had escaped the bank and was on his path again.  
There was an alley to his right, he dived into it, then using his momentum, swung himself over the fence and crouched down. Around him he saw a small car park area with garages along the walls.  
The Man clomped round the corner and stopped again, Will stayed silent.  
The Man had stopped and ran his hands through his pale hair. Then he check the road behind him, and came back down the alley.  
Then his mind clicked, the left side of the alley was a brick wall- the boy couldn't have climbed that in a hurry, he reeled round and climbed the fence, Will tried to run, but for the second time he had gambled too hard on his hiding spot.  
'So-ho.' Said the Man,  
'What do you want from me?!' said Will, exasperated,  
'Want? We figured were you've been over the past two months, we want The Knife.' he said, 'as would many people for that matter…'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'Don't be so naïve William! You being inscrutable can't hide you're activities. I had a chat to a man you may have heard of.'  
'Who?'  
'Father MacPhaile of course, he was quite eager to hear what we know too, but we lost contact recently…' his voice trailed off, 'Right! To business; Come quietly and we'll make it easier for you too.'  
The fence behind Will was solid, climbing would take too long. There was no escape this time.  
Then he felt it again, a tighten on his heart, this time he recognised it:  
There was a thud against the fence behind and a large cat leaped over. It was a black cat, but had shades of grey and the darkest of blues in its fur. Without pausing it launched itself toward the Man- who jumped backwards, allowing the cat to land neatly and run for Will.  
And then they both ran down the compound, round the corner, and were gone.  
The man stood up and dusted himself down. 


	2. Symbols and New Friends

2. Symbols and New Friends  
  
Candle, Angel, Owl, Candle again, Owl again, Lute.  
What did it mean? Candle… Faith, someone faithful… the owl? Fear?  
'Hi- it's Lyra isn't it?'  
Lyra jumped, then looked around. 'Oh-' said the voice, which belonged to a girl who'd appeared next to her, 'I didn't break you're concentration did I?'  
'Uh? Oh, no- I wasn't getting anywhere anyway…'  
'That's a nice reader… Where'd you get it? Oh, and it's Katie by the way.'  
Her dæmon, a miniature snow lion, jumped into her arms and looked playfully at Pantalaimon.  
'Long story.' she said shortly, then remembering her almost lost ability to talk to strangers, she said: 'Yeah, I was given it, I used to be able to read fluently, but I lost the ability a couple of months ago…'  
'Fluently?! Wow, you'll have to come and have lunch with me and me friends- Julie and Sarah. C'mon,'  
This was all happening fast, thought Lyra, as she allowed herself to be lead to the dining room and they started talking about how they'd all got in to the Alethiometer. Lyra kept the conversation away from her own story.  
  
This was Dame Hanna's Collage for Girls, it was Thursday lunchtime, and the group of six girls were sat about a table chatting. Lyra had kept herself to herself until now, but making new friends was something she'd have to do eventually.  
These first few months had been spent on the basics of the Alethiometer, what each hand does, learn the top meanings of the symbols etc…  
Lyra knew this of course, but they were learning in far more detail than she had picked up, and Dame Hanna just seemed so interesting that boredom was not an issue.  
  
Lyra and Pan were still debating over who they should say their father/mother was. It was safe to say that she was related to Lord Asriel of course, but she didn't know weather to say 'father' or 'uncle'.  
They had not been asked this fatal question yet, but it was inevitable that it would happen eventually.  
'My dad used to have a bit of skill with a reader,' said Julie, 'but he died a couple of months ago. He left his Alethiometer to me, so I thought in memory I'd learn how to do it.'  
'Oh- I'm sorry… He owned an Alethiometer?' said Lyra  
'Yeah, the Court of Discipline knew he had it, and raided our house for it, but my dad had this secret spot that only he knew about. He hid it there and the church never got it.'  
'Neither did they get mine,' said Dame Hanna, suddenly looking up from her lunch, 'but even after the err, current events, the church has numerous ears and I suggest you keep that to yourself Julie.'  
'Yes Hanna.' she said humbly.  
They were silent for the rest of the meal.  
For the evening class, Dame Hanna produced some A2 posters with complicated, but colourful patterns on them. Some had shells and sand, or grass printed at the bottom.  
'This is called a Magic Eye picture,' she said, 'is anyone here familiar with these artful creations?'  
'Yea!' cried Sarah, thrusting her hand into the air, 'You stare real hard at them and you can see 3D dinosaurs and stuff.'  
'Good. To see the image within requires use of the basic negative capability. I'm afraid there's only 3 so you'll have to work in pairs, take in tern to practice the concentration needed to see past the pattern.'  
Lyra and Pan sank at the word 'partner'. Who were they going to go with?  
She looked around dully but then saw the girl, Katie beckoning her to join her.  
'Come on- I'm sure we'll get this before anyone else!'  
Lyra smiled and they sat down with their Magic Eye poster leaning against the wall.  
It was undoubtedly the best afternoon she'd had for sometime. Of course she used to have her ragamuffin friends down in Jericho, but this was different friendship. She was equal to these girls. Not a queen to them.  
Champagne bubbles. This was new found happiness, such as she'd never found since Will had closed the window. Maybe life would continue for her.  
  
The next day Lyra began to learn about her new friends. Katie, had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her outgoing and cheerful personality seemed to have lit up Lyra again. Sarah was short, but seemed to make up for it by being loud, daring and having a parrot for a dæmon. She had long dark hair and deep brown eyes.  
Julie also had dark hair, but it was curly instead of straight. She was as Katie described her, 'the wet blanket of our trio'. She spoke little, but Pan thought she had a lot to say. Her dæmon had not yet settled, but was apparently going to settle as a blue tit or a rabbit. Lyra had asked why, but Katie simply said: 'Cos she scares easy.'.  
After dinner Katie invited Lyra and Pan back to her house in Jericho.  
'Me Dad's gone to the pub, he won't be back until about ten.'  
'What about your Mum?' Will she mind us being here?'  
'Um, she doesn't live here. Don't worry-' she said seeing Lyra curse herself, 'it was a long time ago.'  
To cover up the tatty purple and white striped wallpaper, Katie had plastered her room with posters of the desert and hot beaches on one side, then gradually changing to pictures of the arctic on the other. Right in the middle was a huge poster of the Aurora. Seeing Lyra and Pan's admiration for this picture, she said: 'Nice isn't it? My dad ses he'll take us to Lapland or Canada to see the Northern Lights one day.'  
'I'd almost forgotten how beautiful they were…'  
'You've seen them?!'  
'Oh- erm, well… Yeah. I have.'  
'When?' she persisted  
''bout a year ago… Went to Lapland with some friends.'  
She's trying to close the conversation, thought Katie. Her dæmon sat up, gazing intently at Lyra.  
'This have something to do with your Alethiometer?'  
She's good, thought Lyra to Pan. Think we should tell her?  
'No.' said Pan aloud,  
Katie raised her eyebrows.  
'He didn't mean that-' said Lyra, 'It does.' she said with a sigh.  
'Don't worry- you don't have to tell me,'  
'No, I want to, but I don't know how to start…'  
'You're the girl the Magesterium was looking for ages ago aren't you?' said Coreopsis, Katie's dæmon, suddenly. Katie shot a sharp look at him and bit her lip.  
Lyra looked up and said:  
'Yes. It was me and Pan.'  
Katie waited, and Lyra continued. 'You know they're all running around like the world's about to end? That's me and Will's fault.'  
Pantalaimon moved to Lyra's arms, successfully hiding his tremble.  
'How much do you know about the Northern Lights?'  
'Well,' she said, shrugging, 'I dunno. Lots, I read books and I heard stories from people who've seen them… They say there's another world beyond them- y'know, the many worlds thing?'  
'Exactly. There are millions of worlds. Me an' Pan travelled through some of them with our boyfriend; Will and his dæmon Kirjava.'  
She stared.  
'Wow…' she said, then she added: 'You are telling the truth aren't you?'  
Pantalaimon bared his teeth, but Lyra said,  
'Seriously. You ask Dame Hanna. She'll tell you.'  
'Sorry, but this is just, like, Wow.  
'And Will is from one of the other worlds?'  
'Yeh.' sighed Lyra. 'He had to return to his world, and me an' pan had to come home too.'  
'Sorry to hear that.' she said softly. Lyra was silent for a second or so, but then rose and said:  
'It's getting late- I'd better go or someone will start worrying about me.'  
'Yeah OK. Thanks for coming round.'  
'Thanks for listening.'  
'S'all right. By the way, where d'you live?'  
'Jordan Collage.' concluded Lyra, then she turned and added, 'Top of Staircase 12.' 


	3. Withdrawal

3. Withdrawal  
  
Will walked up the driveway and slid his key in the lock.  
'Hello?!'  
No answer. Then he saw a note on the floor, it was from Mary.  
  
Will! Elaine was feeling bored, so we've gone up to Oxford to pay a visit to the Botanic Garden.  
  
Back later! Mary + Elaine (xxx)  
  
*thud*thud*thud*thud*  
Moxie (now considerably thinner than before) came tearing down the stairs and crashed into Will's leg.  
'Hello there Moxie.'  
The tabby rubbed against Kirjava, who meowed in response.  
'Don't act like nothing happened Will.'  
'Nothing new happened.'  
'That's not the point- they know far more than we ever thought.'  
Will moaned.   
'Not now. Let's have some music and we'll sort this out later.'  
They both walked into the living room and Will started flicking through CDs. He picked one out and looked at it in distate. '"Now 39". What was I thinking?'  
'Bit of Radiohead? Muse?'  
Will replaced the accursed CD and pushed the play button, hoping for the best.  
  
#I am the key to the lock in your house  
That keeps your toys in the basement#  
  
Will sank down into the sofa and screwed up his fists into his hair.  
'I miss her so much!'  
  
#and either way you turn,  
I'll be there,  
Open up your skull,  
I'll be there…#  
  
'Everything has it's own time.'  
  
#…Climbing up the walls…#  
  
Will got up and switched off the stereo.  
'Sooner or later we'll have to move on.'  
Will knew, and so did she. But he didn't want to move on. It was like feeling ill, that feeling that something is wrong or missing. And there was only one thing that could cure it.  
He picked up a cushion from the sofa and flung it across the room then stomped off up to his room. Kirjava waited a second or so, then followed.  
  
She reached the landing where Will was waiting for her. Will picked up his dæmon and held her close, leaning against the wall with eyes tight shut.  
(things will get better) came the voice from her.  
  
Taking strength from her, Will stumbled to his room and flopped down onto his bed.  
But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't sleep.  
Instead he sat up and looked out of his window. The man across the road was mowing his lawn; the women down the road was taking in shopping from her car, with several yapping kids struggling with heavy items like bottles and boxes of washing detergent.  
There was a Mercedes with darkened glass. Truly, they sucked at staying hidden, thought Will. The front left window of the car opened a crack and some binoculars peered out.  
Will waved.  
He didn't fear them really. He just feared the fact that he didn't know what they'd do next. The police had withdrawn from the case of the man Will killed as if they'd got bored of it.  
Mary had dark ideas about this, but Will didn't have a lot to lose- so it didn't really matter.  
  
Will had chosen to tell his mother what had happened bit by bit, so she could take it in. Too much at once and he risked damaging her delicate thoughts. She was distressed at Will's killing of the man, but her reaction wouldn't truly show through until she came to terms with it.  
'Speak of the devil' said Kirjava suddenly  
A car rounded to corner- Mary's car. Will could see his mum in the passenger seat, but could not see her face.  
They went downstairs and put the kettle on. Happy or sad, Will would make a cheery welcome.  
'Hullo Will,' said Mary, stepping into the hall. She nodded at Kirjava- who meowed again.  
'Hi- I got the kettle on. Have a nice afternoon?'  
'You should ask you mother.'  
Will looked to her. She seemed much clearer than she had that morning.  
'Oh- it was lovely. It's so nice there. There was this little area with a single bench all on it's own. So peaceful.'  
Will shut his eyes, and then opened them again. Strength comes to those who need it.  
'Kettle's boiled.' Said Mary to break the silence.  
Will walked back into the kitchen and poured three cups of tea, and they all sat down. 'Anything interesting happen to you today Will?' said Mary, looking out the front window to where the Mercedes was parked.  
'H'mm.'  
'Will,' began Elaine, leaning forward, 'I've seen a change in you, and I can see how much you've done for me. I can see this you are going to change a lot. You can say what you like. There's little you can do to surprise me now…'  
'H'mm.' he repeated, 'Well, I bumped into that pale haired bloke again.'  
'And he chased you?'  
'Heh- we gave him a run for his money. He caught us in the end, but we escaped. Listen, the people he comes from, they know everything-'  
'Everything?' said Mary,  
'Well, not everything, but loads more than I thought. He's spoken to that Father MacPhaile bloke. And I don't know if you saw it, but there's another one of those black cars outside.'  
'There's not much we can do about that, we'll have to wait and see what they do. Will, make sure you lock up properly when you go out, and you'd better put the knife in a safe place.'  
'OK. I'm going upstairs for a bit…'  
Will and Kirjava returned to Will's bedroom and took down a frame from above his bed.  
In it was the Subtle Knife, the pieces arranged in their correct positions, but slightly apart.  
Well, there were plenty of places to hide it.  
Kirjava's idea was the sewing machine, but as Will pointed out, that wasn't going to stay hidden forever.  
'What about the attic?' suggested Will, 'That's difficult to get to as well.'  
'H'mm, let's take a look.'  
They fetched the ladder from the garage and climbed up with a torch. Will clicked the light switch on and off, but the bulb had long gone.  
Flashing the torch about, they saw about a third of the floor had boards across it, but the rest was just rafters.  
The torch fell on an old lock box with the key in it. He clambered across and opened it. Inside they saw a few old pennies and a shilling, but taped under the lid was a tarnished silver locket.  
'Wonder how long that's been there…' said Will, he clicked it open and squinted at the sides in the dim light. 'I don't believe it-'  
'That's Mum, and that's got to be dad, look you can see it in his face.'  
There was no doubt about it, the man on the right was clearly his father, John Parry.  
'Let's get this out of here,'  
Will took the knife fragments out of the frame and locked them in the box, then he pushed it under one of the floorboards and climbed down the ladder, taking the key and the locket with him. 


	4. A Connection to Pastimes

4. A Connection to Pastimes  
  
Pantalaimon was restless and Lyra couldn't sleep. They lay staring up at the ceiling. True, they felt the hole where Will and Kirjava weren't, but they had successfully crammed it back inside, so as not to let anyone else see.  
  
#She looks like the real thing-#  
  
Almost in a dream walk, she got out of bed and stepped over to the window. Glancing at the clock she saw it was twenty past three in the morning. There was no one about and the streets were silent.  
  
#-She tastes like the real thing-#  
  
Lyra opened the window and stepped out onto the gutter, inching carefully along she climbed onto the roof and found her spot at the highest point of Jordan collage.  
  
#My fake plastic love#  
  
It wasn't the same without them. How could she live like this? How could they live for another lifetime, always with half their attention to an unreachable lover?  
  
'We can't.' murmured Pantalaimon.  
  
***  
  
Lyra awoke looking up at the ceiling of her room at the top of staircase 12. She couldn't remember having walked back to her room…  
  
'Did we climb back down?' she said sleepily to Pan,   
  
'I don't think so. But no one else did.'  
  
It was 8:30. She was going to be late. Immediately they leapt out of bed and got dressed, then hurried of to begin the half-hour walk to Dame Hannah's collage.  
  
Dame Hannah only taught them one or two days of the week, other times it was another female scholar who had once been Dame Hannah's apprentice, she was not so forgiving to lateness.  
  
'Where have you been?!' whispered Katie as Lyra slipped into the classroom and sat down next to her.  
  
'Slept in late- has Mrs. Rhodes arrived yet?'  
  
'Yes, but she's gone out the back to get an index book, if you're lucky, she might not notice you've arrived.'  
  
Lyra cringed. Late students were given an hour-long lecture about the importance of punctuality and the consequences of lateness.  
  
Katie leaned over to look through the door at the back of the room. As she did so, Lyra noticed a long cut, concealed by her long sleeves.  
  
***  
  
Later in the day Lyra and Pan were back on their way home. Things seemed to be so much more complicated than they needed to be. Katie had been silent all day, relentless to the efforts of Sarah and Julie, and Lyra had grown much more attached to her since the night she started consoling to her.  
  
Then there was Will. She could fight it down, but she needed to be all alone. Neither of them could say why. They just needed some private time.  
  
She turned a corner and ran straight into a man in his late 20s.  
  
'Whoa- steady their bullet woman!'  
  
Lyra mumbled a sorry and moved on. Pan looked back and noticed the man had a strange smile on his face. Lyra did not notice.  
  
Until she saw the note in the breast pocket of her blouse.  
  
'That man must've put it there,' said Pantalaimon, 'he didn't half give us a funny look as we passed.'  
  
Lyra unfolded the note and whispered it to them both:  
  
'You sure Katie is all she seems?'  
  
That was it.  
  
'What on earth's that meant to mean? What's wrong with Katie?'  
  
'I hope she know the meaning of loyalty.' Said Lyra, and she turned down an ally toward Jericho.  
  
'Oh, hullo there, you must be Lyra'  
  
'Yeah, is Katie there yet?'  
  
Katie's father's face darkened,   
  
'Yes. She's up stairs and I can't get a word out of her. I hope you can.'  
  
Lyra climbed the stairs to Katie's room and knocked on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' she called from inside,  
  
'It's me, Lyra'  
  
Lyra heard Katie's dæmon say a sharp word, but the door opened, revealing Katie wearing a week smile. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Oh it's nothing, don't worry- come in.'  
  
Now it was Pan's turn to speak up.  
  
'You two were silent all day. Don't try telling us there's nothing wrong.'  
  
'I can't- you'll hate us!'  
  
'Well you're gonner have to tell us know you've said that. Tell me what's wrong and I promise I won't be angry.'  
  
Katie covered her face with her hands and sat down on her bed.  
  
'It's the Consistorial Court of Discipline. They came round here the other night after you left, they made us tell them what you told us. I'm so sorry! They forced us to spy on you guys!'  
  
'What? If you didn't want to do it why didn't you turn them down?'  
  
Her dæmon, Coreopsis, spoke up and said:  
  
'Oh they forced us! They- no, they said if we didn't they'd, they'd-'  
  
Pan was about to respond when he suddenly looked up at the corner of the room,  
  
'What is it?' said Lyra,  
  
Pantalaimon jumped over to the side of the room, but could not climb up. Katie opened her hands to see what they were doing.  
  
Up in the top left corner of the room, there was a hole in the wall with something peeping out. Lyra reached up and pulled it out.  
  
It was a camera.  
  
'Ah! It's a camera!' Katie wailed, 'Now they'll know I told you!'  
  
Lyra figured this too, but there was little point in saying that, so she tugged the wire out the back of the camera and said:  
  
'Look, you have to tell your dad, if the Magesterium is on to you, you and your dad don't want to be here when they come back.  
  
'But what about you?'  
  
'I'm not angry. I said I wouldn't be. You haven't told them anything they don't already know. Now go and tell your dad. I'll wait here.'  
  
Katie and her dæmon left the room and Lyra flopped onto the bed.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' said Pantalaimon, who wasn't quite so cool about this. 'We haven't got Will and the knife to help us this time.'  
  
'We'll make sure Katie and her dad are out of the way and then go to the garden. Get some time to think about this.'  
  
Katie returned with her dad behind, but couldn't find anything to say. So her dad spoke for her.  
  
'So. You're the famous Lyra.'  
  
'I'm sorry I brought you both into this-' began Lyra, but Katie's dad silenced her;  
  
'It's not your fault, don't worry, I'll take Katie out in the fishing boat with me until we sort something out. D'you want to come?'  
  
'No- thanks, we'll be all right, thanks for understanding, and I'll call later if I can.'  
  
'Be careful Lyra, I have also been in the court's line of fire. You watch who you to talk to.  
  
'OK. I'll see myself out.' 


	5. Impossible Reunion

5. Impossible Reunion  
  
Will was on the train to Oxford. He had told Mary he was heading to the Botanic Garden. She had understood.  
He was making it up as he went, he didn't have the faintest idea how he was going to get Kirjava on the train, but some good fortune had caused the train station to be deserted, so smuggling Kirjava aboard had not been a problem.  
He sat at the back of the carriage, which also seemed to be empty, staring out of the window at the landscape rushing past.  
'D'you think she's feeling the same as us?' said Will,  
She was silent for a second or two, but then said yes.  
The train slowed and stopped at Oxford station and Will disembarked.  
The Man behind the ticket booth was busy watching a women digging coins out of her purse, so Will walked straight past, Kirjava was slightly ahead, leading the way. No one seemed to notice him as he walked out the station and set course for the Botanic Gardens.  
  
Lyra and Pantalaimon were also on the move. They were about 5 minutes away from the gate. Lyra pulled out her key to the Garden and glanced around. There was no one else in sight.  
Slipping the key into the lock she stole into the gardens silently, without looking where she was going she was off toward the bench. But she didn't need to see where she was going, her feet seemed to know the way. At any rate she was more co-ordinated than she ever had been as she turned defiantly on each corner.  
  
Will and Kirjava were nearly at the bench. With each step they took the hurt at their heart seemed to grow less and less.  
They saw no one in the other gardens he walked through.  
He rounded the last corner and their stood before them, the Bench.  
Lyra reached the same point and stood at Wills side, unknowingly, in a different universe.  
In perfect sympathy, the two lovers approached the Bench and sat down, Will on the left, Lyra on the right, both facing where the other would be.  
  
And the pain and hurt left them.  
Will sighed a great sigh of relief, and looked at the other side of the bench. If he screwed up his imagination, he could almost see her.  
Lyra's imagination was too, straining to create the image of her unreachable lover. A hazy vision of him appeared in front of her they smiled at each other.  
Slowly inch-by-inch, second by second, they leaned toward the other and reached out to embrace these teasing shadows.  
As they enclosed their arms, the shadow disappeared, but their arms touched and they felt warmth and the untouchable touch beneath their fingers.  
The two worlds span about them as carts passed Lyra then passed Will as cars. The only solid existence to them was themselves and not even the fabric of the worlds could block them love between them.  
Will opened his eyes. So did Lyra. They looked at each other and for a full half-second saw each other, then each disappeared to the other and their arms fell slack.  
That was it. It was gone. Their time was up.  
  
However, they were being watched.  
Floating upon a pine branch about fifteen feet from the ground was a women who looked to be in her early thirties, but it was Serafina Pekkala, and she had seen everything.  
Through half-closed eyes she saw the frozen space of time where the love of the two children had smashed through into each other's worlds.  
But it was gone now and Lyra lay silent on the bench.  
Perhaps the war between the church and the rebellion was not over… she thought. 


	6. Parallel Paths

6. Parallel Paths  
  
Whether the effect of their temporary reunion was positive or negative would be difficult so see.  
No doubt the afternoon would prevent to two of them going over the peek of insanity. But they remained on the bench until six o'clock, where Will's mobile rang with a concerned mother and Mary on the line, asking why he had not come home, and Lyra, well. She had a friend in need.  
  
That friend was currently on the fishing boat with her father. Their fishing boat was the average size of a speed boat, and they had hidden in the dock amongst many other boats similar to theirs.  
Earlier that day they had cruised up and down the boat ways and fished for a while, they had caught 3 fish. Two to sell, one for dinner.  
'What will they do if they find us?' whispered Katie,  
'Chase us.'  
Katie smiled at this feeble attempt at humour  
'OK, what will they do if they catch us?'  
'Don't know.'  
It was five past six. The father got out a primus stove and a frying pan from a trunk at the end of the boat and set about frying their caught fish.  
Katie sat up.  
'Here comes Lyra.'  
His dæmon looked up, sure enough the small figure of Lyra was trotting along the edge of the dock. Katie raised her hand to catch her attention.  
'Hi- You're both OK?'  
'Yeah, we just hung about on the river all day…'  
'I'm sorry I roped you into this, I didn't mean too.'  
Katie's father looked up from the frying pan, which was now spluttering and hissing.  
'Don't worry, tell you what, this week is going to be a darn site more interesting than my job.'  
'Thanks Mr…'  
'Nauton- Daniel Nauton.' he said, smiling. 'Look, I dunno where you were today, but do you have to be home at all?'  
Lyra looked in the direction of Jordan Collage.  
'Yeah, I'd like to see if they've been snooping around Jordan.'  
'OK. We're just going to have our trout here then we're going home. I don't want to abandon my house.'  
Lyra nodded and left for Jordan.  
Daniel Nauton watched her go. She's not at all like those rumours described her, he thought…  
  
Lyra trudged across the collage grounds heading for the twelfth staircase. She kept looking around. Ever since the church had resumed it's quest against her for vengeance she'd felt like a million eyes were watching her. Especially when she learnt indirectly from Mr. Nauton that she was well known through out the land.  
Her door was ajar.  
Tiptoeing silently in case they were still there, Lyra stepped up the last few stairs. Pan went ahead and peeped round the corner.  
'There's no one there.' he said, but the formality of his voice told Lyra more than she wanted to know.  
The room was in turmoil. The bed was thrown about and the mattress sliced open. Her draws her scattered about the room and possessions everywhere.  
'But what were they looking for?' asked Lyra  
'The knife?'  
'No. Even they must realise we wouldn't have it.'  
'But if we did, they would have hit the jackpot.'  
Lyra picked up pan and held her to her breast and lent against the wall.  
'I thought it was over.'  
They sat there for five minutes, looking around. Everything that had a hollow space inside had been smashed open, then discarded to a corner, into a pile of broken objects.  
'Lyra!?'  
The voice of the porter called up the stairs  
'Lyra?' it came again, louder this time.  
Footsteps ascended the stairs and the aging porter appeared.  
'Ah good; you're ho- what the?!' He suddenly caught sight of the room, 'What happened here?'  
He did not know about Lyra's adventure with Will and she had no wish to tell him right here and now.  
'I dunno. I just got back and someone had wrecked the place.'  
The Porter swallowed hard and looked around again. Then he reached out and pulled Lyra to her feet.  
'C'mon.' he said,  
He took Lyra at a fast pace toward the Master's lodging.  
He said nothing, but he was obviously angry.  
When they reached the lodge the Porter left Lyra and Pan outside and went in to speak with the Master.  
Then he came out again and said:  
'Go inside, I need to return to the front gate.'  
They stepped inside and saw the master, on his feet. He beckoned her over.  
'I hear you room had a visit. No one makes unauthorized visits in my collage. You know who did this, I can guess, but you can tell me more than that.'  
'I- I don't know exactly, it was the magisterium though. They're still after me.'  
'And did you know this before hand?'  
'Sort of, my friend Katie, they got her to talk, and they found out I was still living here.'  
The Master folded his arms and paced about the room. He was obviously angry like the Porter.  
'As I said, I will not have random people searching the rooms of my collage. I will be commencing an investigation into this crime.  
'In the mean time, do you want to move to somewhere else in the collage, or in oxford? I can move you anywhere you wish before the day is out.'  
Lyra thought for a moment, but then a thought came floating up to her from Pantalaimon, Mr. Nauton's voice echoed 'I will not abandon my house.'  
'No. I'll stay thank you. But would it be all right to have a lock on my door?'  
'As you wish. I shall ask Mr. Parslow to fix a lock as soon as he can. But if you change your mind, my offer will still stand.' 


	7. Deception

7. Deception  
Mary had quizzed Will on his reasons for staying out so long in oxford, but he'd told her little of any use. He was irritatingly good at avoiding awkward questions. However, it was clear that some event had happened on his day trip out and Mary was determined to keep a watchful eye on him.  
In the mean time, Mary decided to take a visit to oxford herself. She wanted to see what had happened at the labs she used to work at.  
  
Mary knocked on the door of the Dark Matter research unit and stepped in.  
The place had changed a lot since she'd last seen it. There were new computers in the place of the old grimy ones; the left wall had been knocked down so the lab itself was the size of two others. There were new desks and new biros in the desk tidies.  
Behind the nearest desk was a man in his early 20's she didn't recognise.  
'Can I help you?' he said, Mary was wearing jeans and a white blouse, so this person assumed she wasn't staff.  
'Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Payne, is he about?'  
'He went upstairs to get more paper for the printer. He'll be back in a sec.'  
Mary hung about looking discreetly a the notes lying about on the desks. She had been the real brains behind the operation and was the only person who knew everything they had discovered.  
  
The door to the lab opened and Oliver walked in, holding a large wad of paper. He stared at Mary and said:  
'You! Mary what are you doing here?!'  
'Hello Ollie,' she said brightly, 'Thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing. Made any progress with the Cave?'  
'No. Far from it. We're months behind because someone broke in and demolished all record of it.'  
'Wow. That's unfortunate. Wonder who it was to have focused on JUST the cave…'  
'Got that right- oh my god you little cow-'  
She grinned at him.  
'Oh Oliver!' she said playfully, 'It was for your own good.'  
Then she said more seriously, 'No- really, you don't know what you were getting into.'  
'Were?'  
Mary toyed with the idea of telling him the full story, but decided against it.  
'Well, I'm off; it was just a flying visit really. But take my advice, find a new funding committee.'  
  
**  
  
By the time Mary got home she was feeling much more cheerful. She didn't want Oliver Payne to succeed out of jealousy and the fact that this world was better off not knowing right now. Will had gone shopping with his mother so Mary was left alone in the house.  
She got out some job application forms and sat down at the dinning room table too fill them out.  
'"Please talk about your hobbies and interests"?' she said to herself, 'Urgh! Why do you care?! I want your money, you want to exploit me! We're both happy!'  
She put her pen down and leaned back in the chair. She looked across the table at the top of the opposite chair and narrowed her eyes. An Alpine Cough appeared perching on the chair. 'What shall we put then?' she said to it, 'We don't exactly have any hobbies…'  
'Make it up.' he said cheerfully, 'Say we're into Death Metal music or something.'  
'Death Metal? They're really going to give us a job then aren't they?'  
'It would be funny though… they'd-'  
The doorbell rang. He cocked his head and they went to the door.  
Two men stood at the door, both in suits, one held a briefcase. Mary looked behind them at their car. It was an ordinary Vauxhall Astra parked right in front of the drive.  
'Hello I'm Mr Cruchfield, this is my associate; Mr. Richmond,' (he flashed an ID card at Mary), 'we're form the Social Services and we'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?'  
He stepped past Mary into the hall.  
'Hang on- I'm not the best person to answer them, Will isn't in and his mother isn't either.'  
'No no- you'll be quite capable of answering them I assure you. Shall we?' He indicated the sitting room.  
Mary would have turfed out a man like this, especially from the social services, but he was so quick and direct she didn't have time to stop him. She looked at him closely instead. He had very pale hair, and almost no visible eyebrows.  
'Thank you very much,' he said, 'It's Mrs. Malone isn't it?'  
'Dr. Malone.'  
'Ah yes, an educated women. I like to see that.'  
Mary stared. She glanced at the coffee table and saw her dæmon bristling with hostility.  
'Thank you.' She said stiffly. The other man, this Mr. Richmond sat comfortably, but not at ease. His smile was so fake it could have been plastic. Mr. Cruchfield seemed far more fluent and at ease.  
'Yes, it's come to our attention that Master Will hasn't been attending school for some time, Winchester Comprehensive recently alerted us after having no success of their own.  
'Now, he's not in immediate trouble. But if we're to sort this out with as little problems as possible, we'll need your cooperation.'  
'That depends.'  
'Would you know where he's been all this time. We've had no answer to the phone for a long time. This house seemed to be empty not long ago. Your front lawn seems awfully long.'  
'Mrs. Parry has a sister in Australia. She had a stroke a few weeks ago and Mrs Parry wanted to go over and help in every way possible. Naturally she wanted to bring Will with her.  
'And why were you with her?'  
Mary was ready for all questions like these, but she didn't like the idea that these people knew her links to Will and Elaine.  
'Mrs. Parry and Will have had little experience travelling abroad. She knew me from a meeting several years ago and asked if I could help with organising the plan tickets and such like.'  
'But why did she fail to inform the school of her plans'  
'By the next day she was on the other side of the world. I'm truly sorry if Elaine considered her sister's health more important than the school records.'  
Mary was getting genuinely irritated now and wanted to get rid of this nosy man as speedily as she may.  
'But of course, but was she incapable of phoning?'  
Exactly as he finished his question, the doorbell went. She got up gratefully; she didn't know the answer to this question.  
Will was at the door with Elaine, holding flimsy bags of shopping.  
'Hi! Give a hand with the shopping could you?' said Will brightly.  
He took a step in and put down his bags. Then he saw the two men in the living room. He didn't know the man furthest away, but he knew Inspector Walters all right.  
'Get out.' he said softly.  
Mary suddenly realised how stupid she had been not to recognise him.  
'You bastard!'  
'Now now, that will do, let's keep this quiet.'  
'Yes let's,' said Will, with more force, 'and it seems you're capable of doing that. Now get out.'  
The man didn't move. Mr. Richmond was on his feet.  
'Get the hell out this house!' bellowed Will. This time he got a reaction. Walters got to his feet slowly, then grabbed Will and prepared to run for his car with him, but Will twisted loose like a bar of soap and landed the hardest punch he could squarely on Walter's nose.  
Of course it had no physical effect, but it proved solidly that Will was neither harmless nor unwilling to hurt someone.  
'All right let's go shall we?' said Mary. She gave him a push toward the door. The two men left.  
Will stared daggers at them until they had entered their Astra and driven off.  
'What was he doing here?!' he asked Mary,  
'I'm sorry Will, they said they were social services, I've never seen either of them, I just answered with our cover up story.'  
She saw Will's dangerous temper cooling off.  
'Yeah… I guess you haven't…' he said, but not with sarcasm. 


	8. Consistorial Dicipline

8. Consistorial Discipline  
  
Lyra lay on her bed awake again. This time, it was morning.  
  
The birds outside were singing and the scholars and students of the collage were moving to their lectures.  
  
They had not been awake for long, but had washed and dressed and were ready to leave for Dame Hanna's collage.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Mr. Parslow peered round.  
  
'Morning. Come ter fit a lock on the door…'  
  
Pan sat up. Lyra said:  
  
'Oh yeah, thanks- I'll go now so I'm not in your way.'  
  
He nodded and came in to allow Lyra and Pan to leave. Then he began to change the door handle on the door.  
  
They had suffered no real blows (save the feeling of insecurity) from the ransacked room. All their prised possessions (namely the Alethiometer) were hidden behind the heating vent under her bed.  
  
It did, however, mark that the Court was going to nail her soon, against their hopes of them giving up.  
  
Lyra turned the corner and passed the Oxford Oratory.  
  
Probably they had representatives in there talking about her now.  
  
And it was as this thought crossed their mind that two men jumped round from the ally next to the oratory and grabbed her, one holding her mouth to smother her scream.  
  
Their two dæmons, a fox and a whippet, sprang to pin down Pantalaimon, but he couldn't fight them and fled up the drainpipe to the roof. This must have installed deeper fear in her captors, as they saw pan so far away from her, one grabbed her legs and the other secured her arms and they ran down the ally carrying her between them. She squirmed and kicked, but they were strong, and before she could twist their grip they dived into a back door on the Oratory and down a flight of stairs. Then a blow landed on the back of her head and she fell still.  
  
Pantalaimon meanwhile, reached the roof and followed the two men along the ally and saw them enter the cellars of the Oratory. He wondered what he should do, stay here and try to find another way into the building? Or should he run for help?  
  
Before he could decide he felt a pang of pain from Lyra and fell unconscious.  
  
At Dame Hanna's Collage Katie was terrified. Lyra hadn't arrived yet and she was usually there before her. If Lyra hadn't arrived, maybe something had happened..  
  
'Or she's just ill.' Coreopsis thought to her. He was agitated, trying to put a brave face on it.  
  
But Katie rubbed her left arm.  
  
'Sarah- I'm just going to the loo.'  
  
'OK. I'll tell Hanna when she gets here.'  
  
The girl and her dæmon reached the toilet and commenced a ceremony they dreaded and were ashamed of, but were addicted to.  
  
Pulling her left sleeve up, Katie took a penknife from her pocket and lent against the wall, her dæmon sat on her feet.  
  
She lifted her arm and with her eyes closed, deftly drew the shining blade across her arm, next to several other scars.  
  
Coreopsis slouched and sighed with satisfaction.  
  
Lyra's eyes opened and she looked around. She found herself tied uncomfortably to a wooden chair. Testing the knots, she found she had nearly no movement of any of he limbs.  
  
Across the small cellar was one of the men she recognised as the man who had grabbed her on her way to collage. He had been dozing, but sat up as he saw her rouse herself. A telephone next to him was off the hook. He picked up the receiver and said:  
  
'She's awake' then he put it on the phone again.  
  
Lyra heard a tapping, steadily getting louder into footsteps. A door next to the man opened and 3 new comers entered. They looked much more like clergymen, thought Lyra. An alarmed thought flashed her mind, Pan must've woken up.  
  
'Miss Belaqua,' said one of the new comers,  
  
'Slivertongue' Lyra corrected coldly.  
  
The man ignored her, and continued, 'We've been waiting for a good time to talk with you, but you've learnt new tricks.'  
  
Lyra smiled a schoolgirl sarcastic smile.  
  
If the man was disconcerted, he didn't show it, so he carried on. 'We're still lacking in facts about the currant events involving you, the church, and the boy Will. We were wondering if you could help us out. You dæmon doesn't seem to be present.'  
  
Lyra chose her tactic and remained silent, still grinning at them.  
  
Her interrogator was Father Jevons, a well-built man who had been in regular contact with Father MacPhale, he was his right hand man. He held out a hand behind him and prompted from Lyra's bag.  
  
It was handed to him. Her blue rucksack contained an exercise book and her Alethiometer. 'Mmmm… The Lost Alethiometer. Some say the best and most accurate. Do you value this?'  
  
Silence from Lyra. Father Jevons dropped it. Lyra's eye's widened in shock and she broke her silence.  
  
'No!'  
  
Her interrogator caught it an inch from the ground.  
  
'I think we've found our weak spot. See, I don't value this, because I can't read it and my friend already has one he can read.' Lyra knew she was caught, but didn't want to give in so quickly.  
  
'What do you want?' she said after a minute of pondering.  
  
'I want you to tell me a story.'  
  
'A true story?'  
  
Pan's voice floated into her head and said, 'Why not? Stories are good.'  
  
'How is your dæmon not here?'  
  
Lyra's impulse was to deny everything and not tell them anything, but there seemed not to be a reason for staying silent.  
  
'How much do you know about the journey I was on with Will?'  
  
He sensed what she was thinking, and softened his tone.  
  
'We know you went to a 'Land of the Dead'. What did you find there?'  
  
Silence from Lyra. She tilted her head up. He returned to his previous tone. 'You have done something you do not want to tell me about. I am here to find out what.  
  
'The Almighty has charged me with you and you have something to say.'  
  
'Yeah… I have…'  
  
'And are you going to share it'  
  
'Yeah… I guess I could…'  
  
Father Jevons waited.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'What?'  
  
He clenched his fists, then relaxed them.  
  
'What were you going to say?'  
  
'I wasn't going to say anything'  
  
'You were thinking of saying something.'  
  
'Was I?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Yeah… I remember now.'  
  
'So…'  
  
Father Jevons noticed he was still holding the Alethiometer. He threw it up in the air and caught it one-handed. He looked at Lyra and raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Your Almighty has gone the same way as all the ghosts he put in the prison camp.'  
  
He narrowed his eyes. 'Where? The Kingdom of Heaven?'  
  
'You still believe you go to heaven?'  
  
'What are you implying, because I'm getting impatient.' He shifted the instrument in him hand.  
  
'When you die, your ghost'll go to the world of the dead. If you tell a story to the people you find there, you'll return to the living world and become part of it.  
  
'Your Almighty father has just done step 3. Me and Will showed him how.'  
  
The telephone man must have been god-fearing, because he ran for the exit and out the room, slamming the door behind him before you could say knife. Everyone else in the room watched him go, then looked back at the child of sin. 'He's better off now I promise,' Lyra continued, 'And now he can't control us.'  
  
'Then we should avenge him.'  
  
Pantalaimon was making for the canal. He was at a total loss of what to do, having no one to decide what to do with. He'd never felt that before. So he was searching for Katie's father. He'd know what to do… or so he hoped.  
  
He was having trouble staying unseen. This wasn't a city were pine martens ran about in open view of the public, and he was sure if he was noticed it would certainly lead to trouble.  
  
The sparkling line of the canal appeared ahead. Moving between dustbins, walls, bushes, whatever was there, he weaved his way onto the bridge and looked both ways. There were hundreds of boats going either way on their own business, he'd never find one man in all the activity.  
  
He was reaching the panicking stage, Lyra was afraid and couldn't think of a way out, he was a lost dæmon, their friend and drive was crouching in the toilets smearing blood from her cuts.  
  
Pantalaimon whipped round and began to run full pelt for Jordan Collage and home.  
  
He stopped hiding now, he was only bent on reaching Jordan as quickly as possible. People pointed, some shouted, but he kept running without a slackening pace.  
  
He felt another pang of fear jump out of Lyra and sprinted into the Yaxly Quadrangle and bounded up Staircase 12.  
  
Out the window,  
  
Along the stone gutter,  
  
'Will! Kirjava!' he wailed, 'Serafina! Xaphina! Iorek! Lee!'  
  
His desperate voice carried far over the quadrangle and onto the wind. People looked up and heads appeared at windows. Far away on the tundra of Lapland, beyond the towns and villages of men and women, Serafina Pekkala glanced sharply up from her stare into Lake Enara.  
  
'What's wrong?' said a witch next to her,  
  
'I'm not sure… I heard someone call, but I don't know who…'  
  
'Do you know where it came from?'  
  
'Oxford.' Said Serafina immediately, then she added breathlessly, 'Pantalaimon-'  
  
She snatched her Cloud Pine from the ground and sprang into the air. 


	9. A Dismal Hopeful Prospect

9. A Dismal Hopeful Prospect  
  
'Will?'  
Mary peeped cautiously round the door, Will stuffed something out of sight. She pretended not to have seen. 'I need to discuss something with you and your mother, can you come downstairs?'  
Will figured by her tone that he wasn't going to like what he heard, but he'd have to hear it. Kirjava sat up.  
They went downstairs and into the living room and found Elaine reading the newspaper on the sofa.  
'OK, I've been think about what that Walters bloke said,' began Mary, 'He is right that you haven't been to school for a long time, I'm sure that you'll agree that you can't stay at home forever and remain unnoticed. Plus you still need your education.'  
'H'mm.' said Will.  
'The summer term starts in a week.' added Elaine, 'now's the best time to re-join.'  
Will cringed. Kirjava sat stiffly, she had a memory of taunting voices and anger and hate mixed together. They shuddered.  
'It'll be terrible. How am I going to explain where I've been?'  
Mary shifted and laid back a bit more.  
'I've already thought of this, I worked it out, the holidays came just before we all got back. You can't have been away for more than two and a half weeks. That means our cover story will work.'  
As much as they disliked the idea, they had thought of school over their days at home and knew they had to return eventually.  
He nodded.  
'OK. I guess that's what I have to do…' he said slowly. Elaine motioned him to come over. He sat down next to her.  
'Cheer up. At least you're not alone anymore.  
'Not totally.' he said tonelessly.  
Kirjava jumped onto his lap and rubbed her head on his chin. 'I've got something to show you mum,' he said, Elaine looked carefully at him.  
He drew a thin chain from his pocket, Mary couldn't see it, and wanted to come over, but she felt that would be intruding. Will showed the something to with mother and she took it in her hands with a look of disbelief on her face.  
Elaine clicked the locket open and saw her young face and her deceased husband. She touched his photo with an index finger.  
'Where did you find this?' she said faintly,  
'In the loft. There was this old lockbox up there and that's where we found it.'  
'H'mm, I wonder if I could shift all this tarnish, and straighten out the links on the chain…'  
Mary saw her chance to be part of the moment and took it. 'Tell you what,' she said, 'I know a jeweller up in Oxford who could work miracles on that. We'll take it up there sometime.'  
Elaine smiled and hugged Will.  
  
***  
  
The men left the basement room, leaving Lyra alone, cold and scared.  
But now was her chance to escape, she squirmed and wriggles in her bonds, but they were tight. She tried rocking along the ground, inch by inch, toward the door she knew led back onto the street.  
But the floor was cheaply concreted and the chair leg snagged and she toppled over with a crash. The other door opened and the man that had run out peered in.  
He smiled and closed the door again. Lyra, now on her side and terribly uncomfortable sighed and tried to relax, but the chair now stopped her from relaxing her back.  
  
Serafina Pekkala was above Jordan Collage of Oxford, were the call had come from, but she couldn't tell of it's origin any finer than that. Her dæmon Kaisa flew over the other side.  
Kaisa called to Serafina, who flew over to see what Kaisa had found.  
A pine marten was withered on the roof muttering something they couldn't hear. Kaisa landed next to him and said:  
'Pantalaimon?'  
The pine marten blinked several times, then righted itself  
'Kaisa! Serafina! Help! Some men, into the oratory, took Lyra! I don't what to do!'  
'Be calm.' said Kaisa peaceably, 'take us to where they took Lyra.'  
Pantalaimon obeyed an set off at a remarkable pace to the oratory.  
They did so discreetly, a witch in central Oxford would not go unnoticed, but they got there without being questioned. Serafina approached the door and made a twisting motion with her hand. The lock clicked and the three of them entered.  
Serafina looked around the room, from right to left. She saw Lyra tied to an overturned chair, and an open door with several men standing on its threshold looking at her in astonishment.  
'Who the devil are you?!' exclaimed one of the men at the door,  
'Why are you holding this girl captive?' Serafina replied  
'You're not authorised to know that.'  
'No? I am now.' Saying this she swung her bow off her shoulder and pointed a shaft at the speaker. A man next to the speaker whipped out a revolver, a 2 inch one and cocked the hammer.  
'Leave this place Witch!' he cried, Serafina loosened her string and the arrow shot through the mans hand, he cried out and dropped the gun.  
She nocked another cloth yard and entered the room  
'The next person to try that will be first to have an arrow through their neck.  
Now I am taking the girl with me. I suggest you allow me to do so.'  
She moved toward Lyra but continued to look at the men.  
'The numbers are not on your side.' said the first speaker quietly.  
A second arrow drove three inches into the wooden doorframe next to his head. Surprised, he slammed the door as if expecting a phalanx of arrows to join the first, and Serafina seized the chance to cut Lyra free and help her out of the basement room. 


	10. Signs and Old Enemies

10. Signs and Old Enemies  
  
Inspector Walters entered the temporary office in Winchester and looked around.  
The 'office' consisted of one room with a window, a desk, and a picture on the wall.  
The man who had been with him when they visited Mary was behind the desk sharpening pencils from a desk tidy in front of him.  
'Evening,' he grunted  
Walters overturned the wastepaper bin and sat on it as comfortably as he could manage.  
'anything interesting happen today?'  
'Of all the teenage boys on this continent we have to follow round the one who seems to lead the most boring life of them all.'  
'We need to make another move then.'  
'Yeah?'  
'Yeah. I reckon he should pick him up and interrogate him until he starts talking.'  
'Kidnap him?'  
The man behind the desk shrugged 'Why not?' he said  
'Don't be a prat we're not 'kin terrorists. No, we need to break him. He maybe boring, but he's smart, what we need to do is stack up his problems and break him…'  
'And thus Inspector Walters evil plan is laid.' said the other sardonically 'how are you going to do this then?'  
'He's returning to school.'  
'How you know that?'  
'He got a new pencil case and a pen this morning.'  
'Wow… good for him.'  
A muffled ring filled the room, the man pulled a mobile out his jacket pocket and answered it. 'Taylor? Yes? Yeah he's here,' Taylor looked at Walters, 'all right, we'll be over as soon as we can. Bye-.'  
Mr. Taylor put the phone away and said:  
'The guv wants us.'  
Walters pouted,  
'Shit,' he exclaimed, 'what does he want now?'  
'A progress report I expect.'  
'Damnit, we'll have to make something up then.'  
With that they both picked up their blazers and trooped out the room.  
  
Several days passed. Will and Kirjava went to the town centre and bought some new stationary. Mary got a call from Dr. Payne inviting her to a meeting. Elaine was becoming more and more clear in her mind.  
Finally the morning of school arrived and Will donned his old school uniform and packed his school bag.  
'Good luck!' said his mother as she handed him a lunchbox, Will placed it in his bag and set off down the road.  
The school was made up off four main buildings, the main building had two floors, on the ground floor from left to right was the English department, the office, the dinning hall and the art department. The top floor housed the maths department, the staff room and the somewhat small 6th Form area. At the far right was the main hall.  
Behind the main block was a courtyard that served as a playground and then the MST block as it was called. Will wasn't sure why it was called that, but it housed the science and tech classrooms. To the left of the MST block was a small building containing several language rooms, a few music studios, and a drama hall.  
The last building was the PE department, it didn't actually belong to the school, it was part of the local sports centre, but had an office for the PE teachers to hide in between lessons.  
  
Will made his way to his tutor room and looked at the bit of paper on the door.  
It told him the tutor room had been moved to the English department. He went to the specified room and looked in.  
In the back left was several members of the In Crowd, they were chatting away in their usual style and didn't notice Will's entrance. In the back right sat Michael, he was the closest Will had to a friend, friendly, but not a solid loyalty.  
Being loyal to Will ment defying the will of the In Crowd.  
Michael looked up and blinked at Will, who sat down next to him.  
'Hi.' he said,  
'Hello.' said Will,  
'I suppose it would be to predictable for me to ask where you've been for the past three weeks?'  
'Yeah.' said Will solidly  
'Take that as a "no"?'  
Will yawned and stretched.  
'You don't want to know.'  
Just then their form tutor bustled into the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bundle of papers in the other.  
'Master William,' he said, 'got a note?'  
He ment a note explaining his absence.  
'I'll bring it in tomorrow.' said Will automatically.  
'Make sure you do.'  
'You should record that on a tape and play it back everyday.' commented Michael,  
Will said nothing, but looked across to the other side of the room. The In Crowd didn't seem to have noticed him at all. Hopefully it will stay that way… he thought.  
Obviously, Kirjava couldn't come into school with him, but she insisted on hanging around outside the grounds. Will could see her from the window, slouched on a branch in the oak trees in front of the school.  
Pupils began to trickle into the room in pairs and groups, one or two alone. A few glanced at Will, but didn't say anything.  
'New timetables!' announced Mr. Rhodes, he picked up the sheaf of papers and began calling out names to the class. Each student obediently walked up and collected the timetable allocated to them.  
'Will!'  
Will got up and took his paper. His day started with science, then English, then double tech. After lunch he had PE.  
Well that wasn't so bad. Tech was fun… Maybe he'd survive school anyway.  
The last few late pupils trudged into the classroom and apologised with the usual excuses, and Mr. Rhodes called the register. After these formalities, the room was filled with general chat until the bell went to signal first lesson.  
Will passed the first two lessons in his old semi-stupor, by the end of the day he would have no memory he was there, but he still did the work.  
He remained inconspicuous all the time, as much as he felt like cattle in his school uniform, it made hiding all the easier. He wasn't noticed by anyone until break time.  
Break was twenty minutes long and consisted of two halves, in the first people sat around on the benches and tables in the courtyard or the dinning hall eating snacks and some, lunch. The second half people talked and chatted about their equally boring lives. This was the boring part, the part where the more popular began to look for things to do.  
Will hung about with Michael so as not to be noticed. If he was on his own, he'd look like a loose end.  
'I don't believe it, they've actually put up signs saying no running.'  
Will smiled and said, 'They'll ban smiling soon you see if they don't.'  
A new voice broke into the conversation, an arrogant voice filled with too much self-confidence.  
'I don't believe it,' it said, 'it's Will! Why you been skiving the past tree weeks?'  
'Hello Mark. I've been in Australia.'  
'Yeah fuckin right.' drawled the boy, 'He's probably been in bed with his mum.'  
Wills fists involuntarily clenched, but he remained seated.  
Another boy, spotting a chance for fun joined Mark Leason, he was part of the same crowd, but his left arm hung loose by his side.  
'Back are we?' he said coldly, 'Piss off back to that hole you've been sitting in'  
'How's the arm?' said Will brightly, this was the previous leader of the In Crowd, the one he'd fought and injured. He now loathed Will.  
'If I could, I would.'  
Will didn't want to be taken advantage of, but this conversation was drawing the attention of others, it was a chain reaction that couldn't be stopped. The two boys knew this also and intended to exploit it.  
'Hey Spaz, remember that time his mum turned up with a nightie on?'  
'Oh yeah that was funny, she'd probably come to call Will back to bed…'  
Silence form Will  
'Hey Will!' jeered Mark Leason 'Go back home, you're mum's waiting with her bra off!'  
Will stood up and confronted the offender. Mark jumped and shielded himself in mockery, but the other boy Anthony Sparrow, so called Spaz, touched Mark's arm and cocked his head in warning.  
'Better take your friend's advice.' said Will in a steel voice.  
'What you gonner do? Hit me?!'  
'Yeah.'  
'Go on then. I dare you.'  
'Give me an excuse and I will.'  
More people standing around.  
Mark looked for the teacher on 'duty' and saw the elderly physics teacher talking to a 7th year.  
'Fuck off back home- you're not wanted here.' he said,  
Will moved. Like the last time he stepped into his punch, only this one had 4 years of hate powering it. Mark dropped like a log and Will followed up his attack with a kick to the right arm.  
Someone hollered and the crowed pressed in yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'  
Will stood back and waited for his opponent to rise, he did rise and shook himself, then he rushed at Will in a rugby tackle. Will fell with Mark on top of him, but he held his breath as he fell, so wasn't winded. He rolled over and pushed himself up of his adversary, then he kicked him again in the side. Mr. Jennings walked over swiftly and pushed his way to the front,  
'Stop it! Break it up! Are you little kids?!'  
At that exact moment, the bell signalling the start of 3rd period rang. Will raised with eyebrows at his recovering opponent, picked up his bag and walked off to the tech department. The crowd parted to let him thorugh. 


	11. Time For Action

11. Time for Action  
  
Serafina escorted Lyra back to Jordan and advised her to take the day off and make out that she was feeling unwell. Pan clung to her shoulder all the way home. He had evidently not enjoyed his time away from Lyra and still looked distressed. Kaisa took him to one side as they entered the Jordan gates.  
'I understand how you felt today Pantalaimon,' he said, 'the first time I was left alone without Serafina I was totally lost. You must learn to trust your feelings as opposed to your intentions and instinct.'  
Pantalaimon said nothing, but looked away and murmured,  
'I understand what they mean by appreciating something more when it's taken from you.'  
'You are still used to following Lyra around as part of her. Over time you will learn what it is to be independent.'  
'But I don't what to be independent.'  
'That is something beyond all our control. Remember you are always together, no matter how far apart you are.'  
The pine marten nodded and looked at Lyra talking to Serafina.  
'They're never going to leave us alone. Are they?'  
'Their minds are closed where as yours is open. I do not think they actually knew what to do once they had caught Lyra. And in their heart of hearts, I think they know that too.'  
They sat together for a moment, watching Lyra say goodbye to Serafina. Presently, Kaisa said they were departing back to Lake Enara. Pantalaimon said,  
'Thank you Kaisa.'  
The snow goose nodded and joined his witch in the sky.  
Again, Pan sat still for a moment, pondering on what he'd learnt, then he trotted back to his waiting Lyra.  
  
Katie entered her house and slung her bag into a corner. Then she sat on the stairs and drew up her sleeve.  
A new line was there to join the others until they eventually disappeared. It would be several months before that area would be ready again.  
'Hello little miss' said her father unexpectedly from upstairs, Katie jumped and pulled down her sleeve again.  
'Why you home so early?'  
'Nice to see you too!' he said cheerfully, then he added, 'It was too busy on the waterways today. Thought I'd stay home.'  
Katie went upstairs to her room and shut the door. She looked around, then hurriedly got undressed, her dæmon walking round and round the room. Then they went out to see if Lyra was ok.  
  
Lyra and Pan meanwhile, were scrutinizing their Alethiometer for damage. The man's hands had put finger marks all over it. She seized some of the quilt and polished it before sitting cross-legged on the bed and holding it in her lap. Pantalaimon flowed up onto her shoulder and looked carefully at the face of the instrument.  
  
Katie and Coreopsis walked hurriedly through Jordan toward the twelfth staircase. They had a horrible image that she'd been shot or poisoned or beaten up.  
She stumbled up the stairs and saw that Lyra's door was slightly open. She gasped and ran up the last flight and tripped on the last stair. She flung her arm out toward the door handle, but missed by an inch. Her long sleeve hooked neatly on the handle and ripped.  
The door itself fell open and they saw Lyra and Pan sitting on their bed with their alethiometer.  
'Katie?' said Lyra, trying not to laugh  
'ach- You're ok!' she said from the floor  
'Yes… What's up?'  
Katie and her dæmon scrambled up and surveyed the damage to her long-sleeve t-shirt, Lyra noticed and got up to have a look.  
'Opps, that's a nasty rip- you ok?' she said,  
'Uh? Yeah I'm ok, nothing major.'  
The sleeve fell back again, exposing the under side of Katie's left arm. Lyra goggled. She couldn't help it, even pan was staring at the horrific mutilations. Katie suddenly looked terrified and hurriedly tried to cover up her arm. 'It's nothing, honest.'  
'Nothing?! Your arms in shreds! Who did this? Was it-'  
'It was me all right- I did it.'  
Lyra looked carefully at Katie. She looked almost confident, as if she'd been expecting this day and she had it all planed out, every part of the conversation. She sat down on the bed, waiting for Lyra to take her go.  
Lyra rolled her eyes, sensing this said:  
'But why?'  
'It takes the pain and worry and fear away.'  
Like Lyra was expecting, Katie spoke with no hesitation.  
'Does anyone else know you do this?'  
'No.'  
Pantalaimon nudged Coreopsis, who was looking blankly at the wall, then rubbed against him. Katie and Lyra watched silently. Coreopsis looked up at Pan and rumbled a purring thanks.  
'There must be another way to let your feelings out than to- to cut yourself.' said Lyra hesitantly,  
'There isn't. It's our private bliss. Nothing else we've done compares to it. Not even happy pills.'  
'Happy pills?'  
'Anti-depressants. The doctor used to give us them. But we hated taking them.'  
They sat without saying anything for a while. Presently, Katie sighed and turned to Lyra. 'What are you going to do? You can't run and hide forever.'  
'I dunno… I wish I knew what they were thinking; I think Serafina was right when she said they didn't really know what to do with me.'  
'Sorry, who's Serafina?'  
'Oh, she's the queen of a witch clan from Lap Land, she helped us loads when we were travelling around…  
'Anyway, I think I'm going to sneak into the oratory and spy on them. I want to know what they're doing.'  
Katie and her dæmon stared as if they'd been frozen.  
'Uh?'  
'I think it's a good idea. You said it yourself we can't run forever. I'm going to take action.'  
  
Far away in Lapland, the witches of Lake Enara were at council.  
'Serafina Pekkala- we have heard your account on this mysterious passage between Lyra's world and Will's. Do you think this, window… is still open?'  
The Testis Witch, Juventus, who's job it was to hear evidence and ask questions at a witch council now sat down to allow Serafina to speak.  
Juventus was almost a child compared to most witches, she was 40, but this allowed her to ask questions that were not biased and to ensure all that were present understood the obvious.  
'After the child had left I inspected the bench and found that there was no window or opening of any kind.'  
'Then can you be sure there was an opening of any kind?'  
'Yes.' replied Serafina firmly, 'I saw a glance of another person next to Lyra as this anomaly took place, and on inspection, my dæmon and I found that the air was perfectly clear there, but thin- almost as if something had pushed it out the way.'  
There was a low murmur around the crowd of witches at this statement, one witch put her hand up, she said;  
'Does this mean the children have discovered another way to travel between worlds? One that doesn't need any kind of tool such as the subtle blade?'  
'No. She did not physically move to the other world, and their contact only lasted for some ten seconds. But something out of the ordinary did happen. It could be they are learning something beyond our knowledge sisters, they do not realise what they have started, but I believe they will try again.'  
The crowd conversed quietly for a short time, then the Testis spoke up again;  
'You said they are likely to try again, Serafina. Might they try this any time soon? Maybe we should investigate this further.'  
Another hand went up and Serafina turned to the speaker.  
'I do not think that is wise. We have always known that to interfere with human activities has caused us grief.'  
'But the two children who ended the course of fate?' said another witch, 'If they are about to create a new way of travelling to the other worlds, is this really something we should standby and watch silently?'  
'To standby and watch quietly,' said Serafina, 'is exactly what I think we should do, but to overlook is something we shouldn't. We must remind ourselves that there are other powers that are scrutinizing these children like the Child Cutters did. They will not hold back for long if they learn what the children are about to discover.'  
'So you do think they will travel again?' said Juventus,  
'Yes. They clearly have some power beyond average mortals, even beyond our own magic, but they do not know of it, and they are only learning to control it, let alone understand it.  
'It is my belief that on mid summers day they will achieve something that is unheard of and unthought of by the highest of beings.'  
'Why then?'  
'Because that day is sacred to them, it is the one time when their feelings for each other will peak to the point where they can pass between the walls of our world.'  
'Then may I suggest that we observe from distance their activities and take action if or when necessary?' concluded Juventus,  
'You may. I shall return to England and ensure the child remains unharmed and unhindered by anything beyond her own will.  
'In the mean time, I would like two scouts to travel ahead and find some accommodation we can use. It is likely we shall need it at some point. Then one shall return and report to me, where we will both go there.'  
'Does anyone object or have any questions?'  
The council was silent.  
'Then we shall adjourn.'  
  
The Testis approached Serafina and said,   
'I feel something great afoot, almost like when Lord Asriel first opened the great door in the sky.'  
'I know what you mean. It is my belief the two will meet again at some point, despite what the angels say.' 


	12. Child's Play

12. Child's Play  
  
Will plodded out of the school and walked over to Kirjava's tree. She jumped out of the branches and they walked round the corner where they were out of site.  
Will breathed a deep sigh of contempt.  
'Well?' said Kirjava,  
'How hard can this school thing be…? I think we've cracked it.'  
'Cracked it?! How did you manage to start a fight on your first day back?!'  
'Chill out, he was asking for it.'  
Kirjava was aware that Will was high on his fresh victory over the in crowd and it was probably pointless to argue.  
'You'll get us found out, I'm amazed you weren't interrogated by every member of staff in that place.'  
'Yeah, I admit I was surprised at that too, but I think I'm finally getting through to them.'  
'You can't fight them forever Will, a few words isn't enough to justify violence.'  
Will didn't reply, and the began walking home.  
Suddenly, to their right the infamous Mercedes came round the corner at an alarming speed, and made for the school. Will and Kirjava didn't run, because the car hadn't seen them, but they walked quickly to the nearest cover and watched. The car mounted the kerb outside the school grounds in a hasty parking and two men got out. Will did not recognise them as Walters and his partner. They seemed to be bickering about something.  
'You suck at this you really do!' grumbled the man who had got out the passenger door, 'I'm not surprised they've had you behind a desk! This kid isn't stupid!'  
'And you worry too much, he'll still be there- these kids hang around or at least half an hour before they go home.' said the driver. He looked around and Will quickly ducked out of sight. 'Cue children!' The driver pointed at the doors of the school, which opened and a mob of kids came trudging out, jabbering away to each other. As the man predicted, most of the kids assembled in groups and preceded to look as menacing as they could. Several made off in various directions down the road.  
'OK, if you were right,' said the first man, 'he should be over there somewhere. If you were wrong, he's probably home by now.  
They looked from their parking space at all the children in turn, then the passenger said; 'He's not there. This kid has no friends remember? We should go to his house or we'll loose him. There's still time.' He got back into the car.  
'No.' said his companion firmly, 'He must be hiding in one of these crowds. If we leave, we will loose him, then Walters will fry my ass over your burning body.'  
Will heard the man in the car retort something else, but he couldn't make out the words from his place. In any case, the driver looked annoyed, but defeated. He got in the car and they pulled away, going toward Will's house.  
'They're looking for us then.' said Kirjava, Will smirked,  
'We'll give them a run for their money then.'  
They got up and followed the car as fast as they could, rounding the corner, they thought they'd loose sight of it, but the Mercedes ran into the after school traffic of mums picking up their kids who couldn't be bothered to walk home. Will slowed down and followed the car as it crept up the road.  
  
The phone in the office rang and Inspector Walters picked it up.  
'Walters?' he said, 'Yes… He wasn't there? You lost him then. No, you don't loose sight of this kid, if you can't see him- you've lost him. His house? You can try, but get ready for a verbal bashing. OK. I'll see you later.'  
He slouched in the chair and taped the phone. Then he picked it up and dialled Will's number. After five rings, there was a click and Walters promptly put the phone down. The he picked it up again and tapped in a different number.  
'Walters here, Dr. Malone is there, no-one else.' He then put the phone back down.  
The phone rang again, he picked it up and said, 'It's a damn doorbell you twit! Push it! What? Oh sorry sir, thought it was someone else… Yes they're on their way. He's where? How d'you know that?' here he raised his eyebrows, 'how and when did you manage that? Wow… ok I'll get on the blower now… see you later, bye.'  
Walters sighed heavily and dialled his colleague's number.  
'Yes, it's me again. Are you there yet? Good, cos he's fuckin well following you. Yeah the boss just told me. Just drive around for a bit, don't loose him whatever happens- I'll come over and catch him.'  
Walters put the phone down, grabbed his keys and jacket and left the room swiftly.  
  
Will and Kirjava had been following the car for almost ten minutes now, they could have walked home and back in that time. The Mercedes seemed to be taking the longest feasible route to his hose, and stopped at every possible traffic light or zebra crossing.  
Finally, as they moved down the high street, the car pulled into the lay-by parking and the passenger got out and went into the Post Office. After five minutes he came back out with a paper and a mars bar. They proceeded down the street. Will and Kirjava walked casually after them. Then, as they passed the lay-by parking, will saw in the wing mirror of a car a figure behind him. They now knew Inspector Walters a mile away, and that prowling walk could only have belonged to him.  
Kirjava fizzed with glee as they realised why the car was going so slowly, Will figured there wasn't any point following a car that was leading him on, they turned down the next ally way ran lightly to the end of it, then they set course on the quickest, but most complex route home.  
The car didn't stand a chance and they had lost it within thirty seconds, but Walters was still keeping up with him.  
  
Walters hummed a tune in his head as he followed the wretched boy through a maze of alleys and shortcuts. He wasn't having too much difficulty keeping up, it was just a matter of seeing which way he turned. On the other hand, nether of them were getting anywhere. Will turned down another ally. Walter was suddenly struck by an idea- instead of following he walked passed the ally way and then crouched on the other side. Taking out a small mirror like one a dentist uses he peered round the corner. Will walked almost to the end, then he looked back. Seeing no one he grinned and the jogged round the corner. Walters got up and ran to the end of the path, then he used his mirror to look round the corner again. Will was walking with that strange cat down the road. He had let down some of his guard now.  
  
'I seriously hope we're not going to have to do this everyday.' said Kirjava,  
'Naa, he's not achieving anything by following us around.'  
They reached their house and walked through to the kitchen, there was a note in Mary's hand on the worktop.  
  
Gone out with friend and Elaine, back at 8!  
  
Will screwed up the note and threw it in the bin. The cat flap rattled and Moxie strolled in and butted against Will's leg.  
'Hello Moxie,' said Will, automatically stooping to stroke her, 'you want some food?'  
The cat meowed enthusiastically and roamed about the kitchen, rubbing on as many corners as possible. Will opened a can and forked a portion onto a bowl and left it in the corner, and then they went up stairs and flopped onto the bed.  
  
Five minutes after Will dropped off to sleep, Inspector Walters let himself in through the front door, then removed the various paperclips and lock-picks that were inserted into the door. He walked quietly into the kitchen and saw Will's cat eating in the corner. The cat looked round, then resumed her meal.  
Walters crept up the stairs and looked into Will's bedroom. The boy was asleep on the bed, one hand on that other cat that never seemed to leave him.  
The drawers had only clothes in, and the shelves had nothing of interest either. Walters went downstairs again and after a brief look around, returned to the kitchen.  
'Hello cat,' he said, bending next to Moxie, 'your owner is mixed up in some serious stuff. He knows where a knife is, and I do not.'  
Walters fumbled in his pockets for something, and began to speak intermittently as he searched his clothes. 'I hope, your sacrifice, will help- to alter his mind.'  
He pulled out a small test tube with a dropper corked in the top. Then he used the dropper to put some clear liquid from the tube onto Moxie's food.  
  
Will jerked violently on the bed as if he'd just fallen off a building and hit the ground. He grasped with his hands and found Kirjava was there, he was safe, the window was closed.  
'I hate those dreams when you wake so suddenly.' said Kirjava,  
Will shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
'Supposedly your soul floats above your body when you sleep, and that jump is caused by it being pulled back down to quickly.'  
'Mmmm, last time I checked I couldn't levitate.' said his dæmon  
He looked at the clock; it was twenty past five- nearly two hours after they got home.  
'Let's make some dinner yea?' he said  
Will stood up and for some reason he couldn't put his mind on, he felt a sudden feeling of dread.  
'What's wrong?' said Kirjava looking anxiously at him,  
Will said nothing and the feeling passed. They went downstairs to the kitchen.  
Moxie was stretched out in the corner, unmoving.  
'Aww Moxie,' said Will teasingly, 'that's a daft place to sleep. Why don't you go up to your bed?'  
Moxie didn't move. She didn't even stir at his voice. That familiar notion of dread was hinting again. He approached her and knelt down.  
Her fur was cold. He stroked her head.  
Still no reaction.  
Will fell back and scrambled up, backing against the wall he took several gulping breaths, Kirjava with him.  
The cat was dead. His cat was dead- Moxie was dead.  
Will jumped and looked up at the clock. It was now twenty too six. He looked about himself and saw a note in black marker taped to the fridge.  
  
I want the knife. Ring this number when you've had enough.  
  
There was a mobile number below it. 


	13. Infiltration

13. Infiltration  
  
By nine o'clock in the evening the oxford town centre was both dark and deserted. The occasional drunk staggered out of the local pub or two lovers strolled down the streets quietly talking to each other. But the rest of the town was silent and sleepy.  
Only two figures looked out of place, two children, both girls, were creeping across the shadows, takings steps not to be seen. They were succeeding, only the odd glint of light that reflected by chance off a button or watch showed they were on the street at all.  
Lyra and Katie were heading for the Oxford Oratory where Lyra was sure they would find some answers. Katie and her dæmon followed silently, both assuring each other that for good or bad this espionage would be over quickly. Pan was slightly ahead of Lyra, peering round corners to ensure they were not caught even before they reached their target. This wariness was not entirely necessary, but Will's obsession of stealth had brushed onto her and she wanted to be like him now.  
'How are we going to get in?' whispered Katie,  
'Dunno… we'll open a window or something.' hissed Lyra.  
They stumbled the last few yards and looked down the ally Lyra had been taken down earlier that day and inspected the back door. It was wooden with thin metal covering it for extra strength. There was a small keyhole crudely drilled out on their side, but otherwise the door was utterly plain and flat. Lyra didn't fancy herself for picking locks, or opening them by magic, so she motioned Katie to follow her round the corner.  
Here there was a small yard paved over by flagstones that had grass and weeds peeping out from the edges. Other than a wooden table with a chair drawn up to it, the courtyard was empty. The back of the dark oratory had windows on it, so the two girls and their dæmons pressed themselves against the wall to avoid detection, but all the windows were dark and gloomy except for one, where a flickering naphtha lamp threw shadows and silhouettes onto the glass and the paving slabs below it. Lyra pointed and the other girl nodded. They crept along the wall so they were under the lit window. Conveniently it was on the ground floor, so they could faintly hear what was being said inside the room.  
'The filing has been finished sir, Stevens asked that you check on Manderlain.' said a pale, unimportant sounding voice,  
'Good,' said another, this one was stern, and had authority in it, 'you may go home. I shall see Mr. Manderlain now upstairs.'  
'Very good.' said the first voice.  
There was a sound of chairs scraping on a thin carpet and the speakers left the room.  
The light went out.  
Katie looked at Lyra, 'What now?' she said, Lyra didn't respond, but looked vainly at the wall of the building, looking for some way of breaking in. Pantalaimon saw the drainpipe and went to it,  
'I can climb up here, I did it earlier today.' Lyra nodded, but no sooner had Pan jumped onto the first bracket than another light in the building came on.  
Pan jumped down and the girls moved under the window, but this one was on the second floor. They couldn't hear anything that was going on inside the room.  
'We're going to have to break in.' said Lyra, Katie looked more terrified than ever. Lyra looked at the windows in turn, and she noticed the state they were in. The frames were of thin wood that hadn't been treated against the rain for years, Lyra could see a peeling transparent layer that used to be wood seal. The glass was filthy with years of neglect. The locks on the windows seemed to consist only of a catch on the inside.  
'Look,' said Pan, 'we could open that with a crowbar or something.'  
'You don't have a crowbar, do you?' said Katie to Lyra,  
''Course not, but I know where we can get one quick, stay here and keep a look out.' With that, Lyra and Pan ran back round to the front of the oratory and across the road. No more than twenty metres away was the local black smith. Lyra knew him well, or used to, but she knew that he had a bin of scrap metal round the back that was sure to contain her makeshift crowbar.  
Katie and her dæmon were sitting as quiet as their hearts would let them wondering why they had chosen to go with Lyra on this crazy trip. She fingered her emergency knife in her pocket, but did not take it out. Instead she peered down the ally on the side of the oratory and shrank back every time a figure stalked past. The nearest lamppost was across the street, so the passing people had shadowed faces to Katie's position. She kept thinking that they were looking at her.  
After about five minutes (half an hour it seemed to Katie,) light footsteps announced Lyra's return. She brandished a strip of flat steel triumphantly.  
'What's that?' said Katie,  
'Crowbar.'  
Lyra went to a window in the corner and begin to prise it open. The lock stretched and bent on the rotting frame and then fell off with a clonk. The two girls stopped dead, frozen in position with fear. The light in the window went out, and they girls heard faint clomping footsteps. Then another light came on next to the one that went out. Katie and Lyra breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously and climbed carefully through the window.  
They found themselves in some sort of archive room, filled with filing cabinets arranged in aisles. Coreopsis jumped through last and Katie closed the window behind him.  
'What shall I do with the lock?' she whispered,  
'Put it behind one of these cabinets.' said Lyra, walking around the room. She went up to a random file and pulled out the top drawer. It was full of invoice documents involving large sums of money. 'Looks like it's more than an oratory here…' she said, showing Katie the paper.  
'Better put it back.' was all she said.  
They crept over to the door and peered out. They were at the end of an empty, dimly lit corridor with many branching doors leading off in all directions. They stole along, hugging the walls. When they found another corridor leading off their one, they peeped round the corner and followed it. Then on their right, they found a flight of stairs leading up and down. Katie looked up and put a hand on the banister, but Lyra whispered;  
'Hang on, I want to see where they lead-' She pointed to the stairs leading down. Katie nodded and they tip toed down to the basement. There was a single door with a simple latch lock on their side. They opened it and looked in, it was totally dark, save the light they let in from the corridor. In the gloom Lyra could dimply see the chair she had been bound to and the back door that she'd left through.  
'Let's unlock the back door,' said Coreopsis, 'then we can escape through it if we need to.' Katie looked at Lyra as if to ask permission, but Lyra nodded approvingly. Katie ran lightly across the floor and clicked the latch of the door open, and then she locked the latch open. They climbed the stairs again and went to the second floor. They could hear a faint murmuring coming from down the hall, but it was too muffled to make out. The tip toed along until they got to the door were that voices came from.  
'I won't tell anyone else about it,' said the same voice as the one they had heard downstairs, 'but you should be more careful. Good night.'  
The door to the room opened and the two girls froze in horror. Lyra looked around and dragged Katie into the room opposite to the occupied one and pulled the door so only a crack remained to look out of. A man stepped to the door and then turned round again, 'Yes?' he said, 'you have something else to say?'  
'Well,' said a voice, Lyra recognised it as one of her captors, 'I was wondering about the girl…'  
'What about her?'  
'Well, that is, what are we going to do with her? You said you were unsure earlier today…'  
'I have told you this already- I can't make any firm conclusions until I have made my call to Geneva.'  
'But…'  
'I don't have the authority to do anything without first consulting my man in Geneva. I shall talk with him and no doubt he will suggest the same as I had in mind.'  
The other squeaked something that the others couldn't make out, Lyra saw the first man stare at the second and say, 'Didn't catch that…?'  
'But there's no funding left for the Lady Coulter's research…' the other burbled, Lyra shuddered, she knew what was coming. 'The Lapland station was utterly destroyed by the gyptians and witches…'  
'We'll see about that.' concluded the man, 'In any case, I'm going home.'  
He closed the door and walked down the corridor. Lyra and Katie waited a minute, and then followed. When they got back to the ground floor, they saw the man walking slowly down the corridor they had come from, checking if the doors were locked. Lyra and Katie crept back to the landing, and watched. Finally, the man got to the filling room. The door opened and he looked in, the he stepped into the room and looked around. Seeing nothing he stepped back onto the corridor and locked the door.  
'He's going to lock the door to the basement!' hissed Katie, 'We'll be trapped!'  
Indeed the man was now walking toward the stairs,  
'Make a run for it.' said Lyra, she waited for the man to check the next door, then she grabbed Katie's arm and ran down to the basement. The man looked up and yelled out, but they kept running.  
Lyra clicked the lock and pulled on the door, but it didn't budge- the man was catching up.  
'No! It's already unlocked!' said Coreopsis, Lyra fiddled with the lock again, the door opened and they fell through and ran.  
When they were at a safe distance Katie said,  
'What's the Lady Coulter's research?'  
'Mrs. Coulter, my mother; you don't want to know.'  
'But I do. You should tell me after all that.'  
Lyra sighed, she had the impression that telling Katie about the Maystadt Process wouldn't do much for her karma- and it wouldn't do much for her arm either.  
'OK I will, but not here and not now.' 


	14. The Second Reunion

14. The Second Reunion  
  
Will placed a frying pan on the cooker and turned the heat on full. Then he cracked several eggs into a mug and whisked them with a fork. On the worktop to his right was a sealed box where Moxie would remain forever, once they had buried it.  
Mary was seriously frightened by the assassination of Will's cat, but Will himself seemed to be taking Moxie's loss harder than how it happened. He had been silent ever since the day before when Mary and Elaine had got home.  
Will prodded the eggs in the pan about with a wooden spoon, until the omelette was round, then closed his eyes and stroked Kirjava's head. Then he looked at the pan again.  
He hesitated, before savagely beating the eggs again to scramble them.  
  
Mary was on what she had decided as a business trip to oxford. Oliver Payne wanted her back on the team.  
She didn't feel she was crawling back, Oliver sounded pretty desperate on the phone, and besides, she missed working in the lab, the thrill of getting closer and closer to her goal, even the disappointment in realising her calculations were wrong.  
When she entered the lobby where the porter sat behind his desk, she smiled. The porter nodded at her.  
The building itself had changed since her leaving. Maybe Sir Charles Latrom had taken control of the entire building. The place did seem in better condition that before. She reached the Dark Matter unit and knocked on the door.  
It opened almost at once and a flustered Oliver Payne stood there with some papers in his hands.  
'Ah Mary thank God,' he said  
''Morning to you too...' she said 'What's up?'  
'Well, I kinda cheated on ol' Charles... I think he was getting out of control. So I slipped most of the research funds into a new account without telling him.'  
'Ooooo, not breaking rules are we?'  
'Well, technically I have the power to do so, but he's vanished of the face of the earth, so I want to protect the funds before his solicitor gets them.'  
'Seems like a good idea. So what can I do for you?'  
'I want you back on the team.' he said, looking her straight, 'It's not the same here without you and our progress is getting slower and slower. It would be best for me to remain a director, so I can clear up the financial mess I've made, but I'll share with you.'  
'Plus you like being director anyway?'  
Oliver paused, trying to work out if she was being sarcastic or not, then his boyish face shone through again and he grinned.  
'Yeah well…'  
He showed Mary in and around the lab. 'We suffered a real set-back with the loos of the Cave,' he said, avoiding Mary's eye, 'I dug up some old backups of the hard dive, and with a little programming, got the system back online. But you knew the most about the hardware.'  
'Yes, sorry about that, I'll be able to fix it. Who has actual control and owner ship of the unit?'  
'I do. Charles was just an outside financial provider. A sleeping partner if you will, now he's gone, I can claim all authority. Just need to clean up the money.'  
'All right then.' said Mary decisively, 'but I can't come in and out of the office every day, I don't have my place in oxford any more.'  
'That's fine. I'll sort out your spot again and you yell when you're ready to start.'  
'I'll start at home. The adaptor card needs to be re-designed, I can do that.'  
'Fair enough. I'll contact you in the morning, and in the mean time, I'll get on the blower to Sam, our assistant director.'  
'OK. I'm going to have a look at the cave first, get some information.'  
Oliver nodded and walked into his office, Mary walked back into the cave room.  
The hardware had been kept in good condition, but the damaged equipment was missing, and the machine clearly hadn't been switched on for a long time. In the cabinet next to her she found a cardboard box containing the damaged equipment. She turned the card over in her hands and began to see the original design, and how she could make a new one. Then the voice of her dæmon floated into her mind.  
'Should we really fix it after we were told to destroy it?'  
Mary put down the computer card and thought for a moment.  
'Yes.' She murmured, 'if we're back in the business we're back in control. We can make sure it's not misused.'  
She collected up the card, wiring and put them back into the box. The she looked in on Oliver. He was on the phone. She waved the box at him and he nodded.  
  
Will slowly chewed his scrambled eggs and toast at the table. He wanted to go up to oxford himself and see Lyra.  
Well, not see her, but be next to her. They had the idea she would know they needed her and Pan. Maybe she needed him too.  
Kirjava rubbed against him and they looked at the clock. It was twenty to two. They'd better start back toward school or they'd be late for science.  
Pity.  
  
Elaine was about to have a job interview. Neither Mary nor Will knew this, she wanted to surprise them by triumphantly coming home and announcing she had a new job at a local precision engineering company.  
The Manager opened the door to his office and beckoned her in.  
'Good morning Mrs. Parry, are you well?'  
'Yes, thank you, yourself?'  
'Very well, thanks. Have a seat.'  
He offered a chair, and Elaine sat down.  
  
'H'mm,' said the manager, ten minutes later, 'I have to say I'm impressed Mrs. Parry, I was worried that your past medical conditions might cloud you performance, obviously a slight schizophrenic wouldn't be up to the job, but I'm not prejudice, and I've taken a liking to your ideas about administration. I'll need to consider my notes, then I'll phone in a couple of days.'  
'Thank you very Mr. Gallagher, I'll look forward to speaking to you again. Good day.'  
And she walked out the building with a smile on her face.  
  
It was Saturday and Will was up and ready to catch the train to oxford. Mary had come home announcing that she had a job at the lab again. Even Will's mother seemed pleased about something.  
In any case Will and Kirjava confidently ate some Weetabix and walked to the train station. The next train was in ten minutes, so they sat down on the benches and watched people coming and going.  
When the train arrived, they looked along it's length until they found a reasonably empty part.  
It was a one and a half hour trip from Winchester to Oxford, but Will slept through most of it. He was woken by the guard.  
'You got a ticket?' he said,  
Will blinked himself awake and Kirjava stretched on his knees,  
'Huh? Oh, no- half-return to oxford please.'  
'And the cat?' said the guard with a sceptic look,  
'Er, oh sorry, he ran away back to our old house again. You don't mind do you?'  
Will rubbed Kirjava's ears in a soppy way.  
'I should, but next time bring him in a cat box or something... Hey, if you've got him, you're on your way home. Why d'you need a return?'  
'I didn't pay on the way, and, well I felt kinda guilty.'  
'Mmm. Makes a change.'  
Will gave the guard a ten pound note and the guard handed him some change and his ticket. He walked off.  
'Ran away? Winchester's a bit far to run from oxford for a cat.' said Kirjava in an undertone.  
'I didn't know what else to say... Where are we anyway?'  
'Dunno... Can't be far- look, there's the power station.'  
The train was slowing as it approached the platform, Will looked around him and saw one or two people that had appeared while he slept.  
The driver came on over the intercom announcing that they had arrived at Oxford.  
Kirjava jumped lightly down and they got off the train and slipped through the crowds and onto the street outside.  
Their thoughts on Lyra and Pan, they made their way toward the gardens.  
  
Lyra and Pan were already there; She stood in front of the fountain looking past it at their bench about thirty metres away. She didn't go to it yet because Will wasn't there. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.  
'Not yet.' She said under her breath, 'not yet... not yet, now.'  
  
Will walked into the garden and was pleased to see there was only one other person there, a woman sitting quietly on a bench reading a book. They walked on, round the fountain, until they reached the bench. Will sat down on his side and felt calm again. He looked on the other side of the bench and whispered a hello.  
No one answered.  
Like last time he carefully moved along slightly and began to imagine Lyra sitting next to him. Kirjava was next to him, Pan next to her.  
Then a mental switch in his mind clicked and he hugged the invisible space next to him that was Lyra.  
He closed his eyes and rubbed Lyra's back as they lent on each other.  
He might have doubted that she was really there, he might have been kidding himself on out of lust, but he didn't care. It all seemed real enough to satisfy his mind.  
Then, out of nowhere, Will felt warmth and the solidness he lent on vanished. Taking him by surprise he fell forward and landed on the cold ground, then he looked up. 


	15. Traveling without Moving

15. Travelling without Moving  
  
Lyra screwed up her face with frustration as she picked herself up, but then her face changed to wonder. The garden was totally different. There were fewer plants in the flowerbeds, more benches. Even the fountain looked newer.  
Looked fearfully toward the gate she saw a road beyond it.  
She was in Will's world. She looked round with delight, which quickly changed to disappointment, Will wasn't here.  
But no sooner did she realise this, she was come over by a head-rush that nearly blinded her- she caught hold of the bench and opened her eyes again.  
The garden had returned to normal. She was home again.  
But it didn't feel it. She got as close as it seemed possible to seeing Will again, and it was gone.  
Pantaliamon jumped into her arms and they sighed heavily.  
She heard some people talking nearby and decided to leave, walking quickly they made straight for Jordan. Who could they talk to about this? There were only 4 people in reach that knew her story and most of them she still didn't feel comfortable talking to.  
The porter nodded at her as she entered the grounds and made for her room. It seemed a good idea to talk to Katie, but the whole situation was beyond her, so even if she knew, she wouldn't understand.  
The answer to their problem was dropped straight in front of them as they climbed onto the roof. Lyra could see for a mile in all directions from here, and as she looked across the canal, her eyes fell on a brightly painted narrow boat. Her heart leapt with delight as she recognised it as the Coasta's floating home. She quickly climbed back into her room and made for the little streets of Jericho and their crooked houses.  
However, as she walked past the buildings on the Broadway, a man stepped out from an ally and purposely began to follow her. She didn't notice, but Pan did.  
'That man behind us has been following us for the past five streets.' He said. Lyra didn't reply, but at the next corner she sneaked a glance at him. He didn't have a white collar, but he did have a crucifix around his neck. He was fairly young, and oddly familiar. She decided to ignore him. If he wanted to see where she went, that didn't matter because she was on her way to a Gyptian narrow boat. The man, it seemed, had other plans though. He increased his pace and caught up with her, when he was barely a metre behind, she was just about to run for it when he said:  
'Can we talk?'  
He spoke in a soft voice, one that carried anxiety. She turned to face him openly. 'Please don't make a scene, I just want a word, I'm not going to hurt you.'  
Lyra and Pan repeated his words several times in their mind, trying to work out if it was a trick. His words and crucifix weren't convincing, but his tone of voice was.  
'All right.' She said, 'where d'you want to go?'  
'Here'll do, in here-' he motioned to a crowded tearoom. That was OK. He wouldn't hurt her in front of all those people, thought Lyra. And they weren't likely to be overheard with so much conversation around them.  
She let him lead her to a table in the corner. There was a reserved sign on it, but he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He sat down an gave her a hard look.  
'So?' she said scathingly.  
'OK,' he said, taking a deep breath, 'Firstly, I'm not with the church-'  
'Wos that round your neck then?'  
He touched the crucifix briefly with his hand, and then started again.  
'I'm not with the church,' he repeated  
'So we've heard.'  
He tuted and hissed at her,  
'Listen will you?! I used to be a priest, but I'm not anymore. I'm still religious though. I've been watching you closely, it was me who told you about young Katie Naunton, and I want to help you because I think the church is becoming corrupted. They're power hungry and out of control.'  
'I see.' Said Lyra unconvincingly, 'and how long have you been watching me?'  
'About two weeks, I've been looking for you for months, but I only found you recently.'  
'What's your name?' persisted Lyra, trying to see if he was faking it,  
'William Parry'  
Lyra stood up so quickly her chair fall back with a clatter. People who were next them looked round, but there was too much chatter for them to stay interested.  
'You're lying.' She said,  
The man looked genuinely starteled.  
'What? That's my name. I don't have a reason to lie about it.'  
Lyra swalloed hard and sat down again. Could this just be a horrible coincidence? She'd had a horrible feeling there might be a double of each person in the other worlds, after all, she'd seen Simon Parslow's initials in Will's world.  
Was this Will's double? Or another person with the same name?  
'Anyway,' he continued, oblivious to Lyra's suspicion, 'as you found, it looks like Katie was ok after all. Her father's a tough one. He's a good ally to have.'  
'Yeah… He's been nice to me considering I roped him into this.'  
'No, he's been an enemy of the church for a long time. Has he said anything about that?'  
'He said something about being chased by the church, but nothing else.' said Lyra  
His dæmon, Lyra noticed with a jolt of worry, was a cat. However, she was a sooty colour with dark brown shades and long fur. Maybe this was a different Will, but still a double?  
'It was a good twenty years ago he made 'friends' with the magiterium…' His cat dæmon closed her eyes, as if remembering something. 'I was an agent at that time. I felt anyone who opposed the church was stupid. How could you not want to be with the church? They had the supreame leader! The best!,  
'But then after a run in with Mr. Naunton, I wised up and began to see that other people have different opinions. We havn't seen each other since, so he still thinks I'm after him.'  
'Great. What does this have to do with us?' said Pantaliamon suddenly,  
'It matters to you because we are mutual allies. I can help you in anyway you need, cos I reckon you're going to cause some real trouble for the magisterium.'  
'We allready have.'  
'H'mm. Well I have to go, if someone catches me here I'll be in trouble. I'll contact you.'  
He got up and left with the air of a spy who'd just met up with a gangsta.  
Lyra and Pan stayed at the table for a minute or two, then got up and continued toward the canals.  
When they got there they quickly located the Costa's narrow boat and found Tony Costa on the deck washing windows and scuttles.  
'Hello Tony.' she said. Toney Costa whirled round and looked at Lyra, then he dropped his sponge and jumped off the boat.  
'Lyra! We was hoping to run into you, we got here yesterday. How you bin?'  
'Fine. How've you been?'  
'Fairly good, we got battered my the rain comming up here. We've been cleaning up the boat for most of today. You want to come in?'  
'Yes please, I wanted to talk to you about something...'  
They both climbed onto the boat and Toney lead them into the interior. Lyra and Pan looked around, a thousand memories of the trip they'd spent in this small cabin comming back to them. She looked around, and saw Farder Coram sitting at the scrubbed table with Kerim.  
'Farder Coram!' she cried blissfully. They two men got up to greet her, their dæmons rubbed eachother in welcome.  
'Hello Lyra ol' gal, I heard the Coastas were a-travelling back up to oxford, so I thought I'd come along for the ride.'  
They sat down together around the table, and presently Ma Costa bustled down from above to give Lyra a warm welcome back.  
'So Lyra,' said Tony, 'you said you wanted to talk about something?'  
'Well, you know that there are millions of universes and all that? Well, I was in the botanic garden this morning, cos Will wanted me-'  
'Will wanted you?' said Farder Coram  
'Yeah... I just kind of felt it. Like something was wrong.'  
Farder Coram nodded for her to continue.  
'Well anyway, we was sitting on our bench in the garden, and, we sort of felt him next to us, and when I put my hand out I felt him there. But I couldn't see him. So I tried to hug him, and he was there, I just couldn't see him.  
'Then I just, sort of, fell forward, and when I looked up, I was in Will's world.'  
'You moved into another world?' said Tony,  
'Yeah, Will's one. Then I felt all dizzy and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back here.'  
All five dæmons were balenced on shoulder or the back of a chair, looked at one another in turn, as if talking with expressions.  
The three men and Ma Coasta all nodded at the strangeness of Lyra's story, and Kerim said,  
'Hum.'  
Everyone looked at him, except Farder Coram, who said, 'Well Lyra, you've told us a strange story there make no mistake.  
'And what I'm a-thinking is that, meaning no disprespect, are you sure you didn't imagine this?'  
Once Lyra would've been angry at such a patronizing question, but the Will and Kirjava in her and Pantalaimon reminded them that it was a fair question.  
'No.' she said, 'I know it was real.'  
Once again everyone round the table nodded.  
'Maybe there was another window there?' said Tony, but Lyra shook her head.  
Presently, she decided to tell them about the Will she'd just met in the cafe, wether it was coincidence or he was Will's double. But Ma Coasta waved this problem away.  
'Ah I shouldn't fret over that.' she said airily, 'I'm no philisopher, but even if this man is the same as your Will, he doesn't act like him does he? He's older, was once with the church... What does it matter if he is a double?'  
'Mmm, Ma's got a point there Lyra. As uncomfortable as is sounds, it doesn't really matter if this Will has a totally different personality.'  
Comforted by Tony's words, Lyra felt more confidence and smiled.  
'Well then,' said Ma Coasta in a matter-of-fact voice, 'can I offer you dinner young Lyra?'  
'I'd love to, but I've got some homework I should be doing. But thanks all the same.' she said,  
'That's allright,' said Tony, 'Come back over whenever you want though. We'll be here 'till the sun passes noon tomorrow.'  
Lyra promised she would come back to see them off and left for Jordan Collage.  
'Well, grown up or not, she's a remakable girl isn't she?' said Kerim  
'You're true there friend, I hope it clears up for her. She's had her fair share of loss and trouble.' 


	16. An Unexpected Visit

16. An Unexpected Visit  
  
Will and Kirjava jumped onto the Virgin Express train, to bewildered to worry about people watching this boy with a cat. He paid dearly for getting on this train, however, as it was packed. Instead he made his way to the end of the train and sat against the wall in the vestibules area.  
  
None of them had spoken since they left the botanic garden. Finally, Kirjava broke the silence, sitting on Will's lap being gently stroked.  
  
'What d'you think happened back there?'  
  
'It was their world.' Said Will confidently. ' We were in Lyra's world. I'm sure.'  
  
'It might not have been their world. It could've been any world. We didn't see her there did we?'  
  
This point annoyed Will, because it could well have been true. He twisted his face.  
  
'Maybe not. But then maybe she went to our world, and we swapped over?'  
  
'Maybe…'  
  
She dozed as Will watched the landscape rushing past in a semi-stupor.  
  
After a few minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
At least, he wasn't conscious of it happening. The rushing landscape and steady hum of the train mixed with the gentle vibrations was too much to fight, and he gave in to the tiredness in his bones.  
  
And he dreamed. He found himself inside a disembodied view, without arms or legs. He was in a richly furnished, but not posh, bedroom.  
  
Glancing around he saw Kirjava sat on the other side of the room. Will wanted to wave to her but he couldn't. Instead he looked to what had caught her attention.  
  
A beautifully carved pine bed was in the centre, with bedside table next to it. There was a soft light falling from somewhere in the ceiling. A girl whom Will guessed to be 19 or 20 was sat on the bed, with her back to the headrest. She had her head bowed, to allow her light brown, shimmering hair fall on either side of her face. Twisting her fingers in and out of the silky threads, she evidently could not see, or hadn't noticed Will or Kirjava.  
  
The door to the room, which was between Will and Kirjava, opened and young man about the same age as the girl walked in. The girl on the bed looked up and smiled happily. Not a timid smile, but almost a laugh, showing the right about of teeth and a twinkle in her brown eyes. The man sat down with a bump on the bed and the girl sung her legs of the bed so she could embrace him.  
  
Then they kissed and flopped giggling onto the bed.  
  
Will wanted the girl to notice him. He wanted to take her up and show he was as good as the young man. But even if he could, his respect for a happy couple held him back.  
  
Besides, he thought with relish, Lyra was better than the girl.  
  
Then almost as if they head his thoughts, the two glanced up and the man looked Will straight in the eyes. He smiled and put his finger to his lips. The girl looked at him too and she said softly, 'wake up Will.'  
  
Will opened his eyes and instantly felt as if he'd never fallen asleep. If it weren't for the clear dream still in his mind, or the fact that the train was pulling into the station, he never would've guess they had slept.  
  
They stumbled back home and found Elaine and Mary watching Eastenders with mugs of tea and small box of chocolates.  
  
'Hi.' he said,  
  
'No! He's cheating on you! Don't trust him!' yelled Mary at the characters on the screen.  
  
Elaine laughed and said hello to Will, who clomped upstairs to his room.  
  
He took down from his shelves a dusty book that he hadn't touched for sometime. Almost since he got it years ago for a birthday present it had sat untouched.  
  
He brushed the dust of it and read the cover title. '1000 dreams and their interpretations.'  
  
He flicked to the index and looked up 'love and romance'.  
  
'Being in love, loosing a loved one, here we go,' he said aloud to Kirjava, 'seeing two lovers.  
  
'Seeing two people in love, or having a sexual relationship is a sign that you are unhappy, or dissatisfied with your love life.' he read,  
  
'As much as I hate to admit it,' said Kirjava, 'they're right.'  
  
Will re-read the passage and shut the book with a snap.  
  
'I can't ever see myself loving another girl. But I think if I don't love someone soon, I'll go mad. It's like we've got pent up love, and no-one to use it on.'  
  
'Reckon we should go downstairs and steal some chocolate?' suggested Kirjava,  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Dunno… it's what you do when you're fed up with love life isn't it?'  
  
'Guess we could give it a go.'  
  
They went back down the living room and sat in a spare armchair. 'Those chocolates have a purpose?'  
  
'Yeah,' said Mary, 'they're "I hate Men" chocs.'  
  
'Present company excepted.' added Will's mother.  
  
'Thanks… Mind if I have one?'  
  
Mary passed the box over and Will took a truffle.  
  
Later on Will and Kirjava were talking in bed. It was eleven o'clock and they weren't tired yet. The rest of the house slept.  
  
'Will you pansy- you watched half an episode of Eastenders.'  
  
'You weren't exactly running from the room in terror.'  
  
'I wanted to see if Phil was going to be shot or not.'  
  
Will smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he saw the door to his room open. But there were no footsteps.  
  
Mary never got up in the night, and Elaine could be head a mile away by her arthritis knees that clicked with each step.  
  
'It's an angel!' whispered Kirjava, and she was right.  
  
Xaphania herself stepped silently into Will's bedroom, illuminated, but not illuminating.  
  
'Err, Hi?' said Will,  
  
'Hello Will, you are a difficult person to catch up with.'  
  
'Even for you?'  
  
'You may be skilled in hiding, but there are always people around you. I'm only an angel after all.'  
  
Will smiled at this statement, and ventured to ask a question,  
  
'Did you close all the windows?'  
  
The angel smiled back and said,   
  
'I wondered how long it would take you to ask that. But yes they are all closed. However, that is the reason why I have come to you. It seems you may not need them to move to another world.'  
  
'So we didn't dream it?' said Kirjava,  
  
'No (here Will looked triumphantly at his dæmon). You achieved today when even the angelic have not seen for aeons.  
  
'The first time man opened a way through the Northern Lights, two people met from separate worlds and fell in love. They were called to each other, like yourself and Lyra, but not chosen. They were heartbroken afterwards when they learned that they could not remain together. One day though, they found that during times of emotional stress, if they were close, they could bend the will of nature, and nearly pass through the fabric of reality.'  
  
'Did they meet again?' asked Will,  
  
'No. Their case was only made worse by their experience. They were closer than it was possible to be, but they never saw each other again. They saw that if they continued, they would only drive themselves insane with hope that they would one day meet again.  
  
'You and Lyra however, have proven the abilities that they did not fully posses. A phenomenon beyond the understanding of angels.'  
  
'Does that mean that we'll be able to see Lyra again?' said Will cautiously,  
  
'That is the question I cannot answer.' replied the angel, 'We understand all that is to be known, but you have found something that we do not know.'  
  
'Could we be damaging Dust by doing this though? Like the windows did?' said Kirjava, but the angel shook her head again.  
  
'I do not think so. The knife was a doomsday weapon. For all the good you did with it, it was a man made object that was hurting nature. Much like the way your people treat severe illness with radiation, you can cure the illness, but you have caused a less severe illness in the process.  
  
'But what you achieved today was through love, a natural existence that cannot harm the world. However, I do urge you not to speak about it but to your closest friends. As you are well aware, the authorities of your world wish to take the knife and any other means of travel from you. They must not have them.'  
  
'OK. The knife is broken. I destroyed it and hid the pieces in our loft. It can't be fixed a second time.'  
  
'That was wise of you. I can see you will not be outsmarted. But as the saying of your people goes, keep your powder dry. Make sure you are ready when they catch up with you.  
  
'Now I must leave. I have much to do.'  
  
Will nodded and Xaphania turned to leave, but will said,  
  
'Xaphania-'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'About my mother… Will she get better?'  
  
'Your mother's recovery is the result from that of your own. Before you lived in hiding, you took care of your mother better than anyone else could, but without your confidence and bravery, she could never be in her own mind. Now you have learnt to face your tasks head on, much like Lyra, you have become stronger. Much like your recent experience in school.'  
  
She nodded to him and left silently. Will looked out of his room, and down the stairs, but she was gone, and the house dark. 


	17. Quantem Entanglement

17. Quantum Entanglement  
  
Lyra and Pantalaimon were sat in the furthest corner of Lyra's bed at the top of staircase 12. The rest of the bed as occupied with thick books and various scraps of paper with symbol meanings on them. The girl and her dæmon were bending over the alithiometer, watching the slender needle flick around the dial.   
'I think the needle is moving slower than it used to.' said Lyra, looking at pan. 'Do you think these things only work for a certain amount of time?'  
'How d'you make that out?' replied the dæmon.  
'Well it used to go much faster. Remember when we used to be able to read it? We could've finished this in thirty seconds.' She gestured to the hundreds of papers cluttering the room.   
'Maybe it goes slower for us. Because we can't read it properly or something.'   
Lyra didn't reply because she heard footsteps approaching the door. There was a knock.   
'Come in,' she called. Katie peered round the door and smiled.  
'How?' she said looking around.  
'Just push everything out the way. I dunno what half of it means anyway.'   
Katie and Coreopsis gingerly made their way over to an island that was Lyra's dressing table and sat on the spindly chair.  
'You doing the homework?' she said  
'No.' replied Pantalaimon sarcastically, 'we're trying to redecorate the room with notes before the day is out'  
'Very funny. Look- Julie's finished hers, she lent me her alethiometer,'   
Katie pulled a pouch of black velvet out her pocket and held out another symbol reader.   
'Wow, it's different to mine.' said Lyra taking it from her.   
Indeed she was right, where Lyra's was made of gold and crystal, this one was made mostly of glass. It was vaguely round, but had an ergonomic feel to it where the glass had been moulded on human fingers. It was slightly larger, and instead of the three winding wheels set even round the edge, one was on the left, and two were on the right, in easy reach on the holder. The symbols were engraved on a glass plate embedded in the main body of the alethiometer.   
'Nice isn't it? She said it was actually made by her great-great-great grandfather.'  
'Really? Wow.' Lyra handed back the alethiometer and scooped some books to one side, allowing Katie to sit on the bed. During their last class, they had been set homework to work out the first ten meanings of the hourglass symbol- without looking them up. This was simple, but difficult, as they needed the ask the alethiometer questions that they already knew and see if the right symbol was used in it's answer.   
The many papers lying around the room had meanings that hadn't worked written on them, with questions that were asked and patterns the instrument had reported.  
'How many have you got already?' said Katie getting out a notebook with her own readings in.  
'Five. But I knew the first four already. This is going to take ages.'  
'Well it's not all that bad, I've got the first 3, but I've got the tenth and seventh meaning too. That's seven altogether.'  
'Mmm, you're right. Let's get to work then I was going for the sixth. I think it might be anxiety, 'cos a lack of time makes people worry.'  
'Yeah, have you thought of a question?' She had, but she was wondering weather to tell Katie or not.  
'Yeah. ages ago when we were in Lapland, we got caught by the gobblers, we knew we would probably be able to escape, cos the gyptians were coming, but Mrs. Coulter was going to visit the compound we were at. We were going to ask if that was making us worried, cos we didn't have much time.'  
'Well I tell you that your questions are more interesting than mine. Got an answer yet?'   
'Nope.' Said Lyra. 'It said, "Yes" and that was it. So of course it didn't help us much.'  
'Looks like you'll have to re-phrase the question.'  
'Yeah, but when I do that, I can't read the answer, because it's too complex.'  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon asking questions and trying to decipher the answers. While they were packing up, Lyra gave Katie a hard look.  
'What?' she said, stopping. 'I dunno. You seem happy.'  
'Is that a bad thing?'  
'No- it's just, you seem so timid sometimes, and now you're like the happiest girl alive.'  
'I dunno myself. I just go through phases. Sometimes I'm fine. Like now, we're just two girls doing homework together. But then other times, you're getting kidnapped and shot at, and I'm just a stranger in that world.'   
Lyra felt flattered by the idea of Katie's heroine image of her, but took what she said to be true. Even though she didn't understand. After all, she thought, she'd never really been in danger.  
  
Next morning Lyra and her dæmon were walking to college. They had not spoken in conversation that day at all. They didn't need to.  
  
Then Pantalaimon broke the silence.  
'How d'you think we knew that Will and Kirjava needed us?' he said.  
'Well, we didn't go JUST 'cos we had a bad feeling did we?' she replied. Pan dropped behind her, then jumps up and clung to her shoulder.  
'Yes we did. And you thought we might see him again.'  
'We wont see him again.' Said Lyra, with more force than was necessary.  
'But you still hugged him that day. And we saw his world again.'  
'Oh I don't know Pan! I really don't! I had just got over the thought of never seeing them again and now we're moving back and forth between his world and ours. It's almost better knowing for certain that we won't see them rather than being teased like this.'  
'But maybe we are linked to him?' persisted the dæmon,  
'How could that be?' said Lyra incredulously,  
'Well, remember before we came home, when Will touched me and you touched Kirjava? Well maybe it was then that a sort-of, link. started? Like twins being able to sense each others feelings?'   
Lyra was unconvinced, but couldn't offer a better answer.  
  
Meanwhile, an unusual character occupied The Bench in the botanic garden. Unusual because she usually was only seen in the northern regions of Lapland.   
Serafina sat first on the left. Then on the right. Then in the middle. Then she got up and walked round the back.  
'I do not think there's anything special about this bench.' Said Kaisa, sitting peaceably in front of the seat, watching Serafina inspect the wood.  
'Yes,' she said without taking her eyes off the weathered surface, 'but the fact remains that Lyra somehow managed to move to Will's world without any aid what so ever.'  
'So you do think she went to Will's word?'  
'I can't think why or where else she could've gone.'  
'You can't assume things in a situation like this.'  
'No I can't. But there hardly a lot of other evidence.'  
'Maybe we could-' Kaisa was cut short as they heard other voices approaching. Two people came round the corner, but saw no one. Serafina was gone completely. Magic trick. The two people walked on by without a word, and Serafina stepped out from behind a tree as thick as a lamppost.  
'You know I think the air is still thin here.'  
'Like last time?' replied her dæmon, fluttering down from the branches,  
'Yes. I wonder if there is something special about this particular area.'  
'Or maybe it has been made special by the girl and the boy.'  
'That seems more likely. We must continue watching and protect them from any harm'  
  
But if Lyra needed any protecting, it was from her on thoughts. She couldn't forget the incident in the garden and was desperate to try again. They were going over their homework in class, their teacher telling them the answers, challenging them to say why each meaning was suited.  
'Remember what Xaphania said?' thought Lyra to Pantalaimon, 'we could waste our lives trying to reach Will again.'  
'But we've already done it,' argued Pan stubbornly, 'we saw his world again, he must've gone to ours, maybe we can go through first and stop him.'  
'Well.' Lyra was torn still. She wanted to be with him after all though, and it wasn't as if they were running out of life.  
'Let's go there again. Put this link theory of yours to the test.'  
'Lyra- you coming?' Katie's voice cut into her thoughts, everyone was leaving. 'Wha- What?' 'Break. Food? Drink?'  
'Oh yeah, was think about something else.' Katie wanted to ask more, but her experience with Lyra was teaching her when and when not to ask about things.  
'Hey,' she said, 'Are you doing anything later? Me, Sarah and Julie are going out in Julie's dad's boat.'   
Lyra considered, 'No, I'm busy I'm afraid.' 


	18. Behind the Scenes

~just like to say thank you to my reviewers, particularly dementorchic- rock on dude~  
  
18. Behind the Scenes  
  
During her days in Winchester without a job, Mary hadn't sat around the house doing nothing. In addition to helping out with the housework, she had studied her Amber Spyglass with care and attention. Initially she had sought to find out how it works, but then she decided she didn't want to know how it worked. The point was that it did work. And she decided to develop it further. By enquiring and researching she had obtained some of the mineral Iceland Spar. Getting it into two sheets hadn't been easy, but Mary was determined and she knew that with the resources of her own world she could refine an improved version of the Amber Spyglass. Using the smallest amount of oil from her phial, she prepared her new lens and set them a hand span apart. It worked. The lens was smaller than the spyglass, but she had done this on purpose. Now she took the telescope that had remained unused for many years and added her lens to its currant one. Once the whole thing was glued into place she assembled her creation and placed the tripod on the windowsill. It was better than she imagined. By manipulating the zoom and focus controls she could view the Shadows at the finest detail.  
  
Will was gazing out of the window during an English lesson when he felt it. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular. But the gentle say of the trees and combined with the richness of the bright sun on them made him drowsy and slow.   
'Will!'   
Will jumped and glanced round the class, expecting to see many faces staring at him. But only Martin at the front of the class was saying anything at all, and he was jabbering on about the boring book of literature that lay in front of each student.   
'Kirjava?' Will thought, His dæmon was at home on his bed. But she responded in the same tone.   
'I didn't say anything.' She thought back to him.   
'Then who did?' That was a silly question, there was no-one else- he felt her amusement and mockingly stuck his tongue out. The bell suddenly rang and Will scooped up his things and made for the door.   
'William-' The teacher stopped him in his tracks and Will's heart sank.   
'Mr. Radband wants to see you in his office now.'   
All right then.' Said Will, his heart dropping a little further. Going to see Mr. Radband meant trudging down to the house offices and waiting dutifully outside the designated one until Mr. Radband remembered he asked to see you. Then after a ten-minute wait he would invite you in and assume his I-know-how-you-feel-but-it's-for-the-best look. It was possibly the most patronising meeting a person could undergo.   
When he turned up Mr. Radband invited Will in and offered a seat. Will sat down, but not comfortably.   
'Well well William, we've not had an absence note from you gap. You've missed days here and there, but they're on your own head.'   
'Sorry sir, I keep forgetting it.'   
'Well, I'll be forced to have a chat with the social services. If I don't contact them, they'll contact you.'   
'I see.'   
'Can you offer an explanation?'   
'Yes.' Here Mr. Radband waited for Will to continue, but he didn't.   
'What?'   
'I was in Australia with my mum on an unplanned holiday.'   
'She should've got a holiday form, you can't disappear without explanation.'  
'Well it was a family crisis.' Said Will with a trace of mock sorrow. These were magic words, as they instantly made the interrogator feel guilty for asking.   
'Hum.' Said he, 'make sure you get the letter in then and I can mark it as an authorized absence.'   
'Yes sir.' Mr. Radband typed at his computer with one hand for a few minutes. Will looked at the screen. It was his file. He looked away again. He hated that file- it knew too much about him. Finally the house teacher lent back in his comfortable chair and told Will to hurry on to his next lesson. In reality, Will had no intention of doing this- to spite this arrogant man, and because of the random call he heard, he was going home.  
  
Mary was testing her new spyglass. It's zoom facility allowed her to see the Dust in a much wider perspective, and she found it fascinating to look down the road at the houses, and cars. She was interested to discover that a car, despite its size and complexity, had a simpler dust pattern than a bicycle. The houses were surrounded in their own small clouds, dense and spares in places where workmanship was more or less attended too.  
  
Will entered the road; stumbling along the street playing an air guitar with both hands. The unheard tune he was playing seemed to get fiercer and fiercer until he un-slung his bag like a guitar strap, swung it round and round and the let it sail into the air to land with a thud ten metres down the road. Next he took a run up and booted it further down the road, running after it, tapping, hitting and smashing it along with his feet. Then on the fifth kick he missed, and knew three things simultaneously- first, he realised how much attention he was drawing; he shouldn't be out in the middle of the street at this time of day, second, he realised it was Lyra who had called out his name, and thirdly, he felt a sudden urge to see her. He stood still for a moment, looking at the crumpled school bag that had been on the receiving end of his frustration, and remembered that he couldn't go and see Lyra.  
  
Mary was watching Will. She didn't intend to spy, but she was powerfully curious as to what his dust-pattern would look like. She adjusted the telescope until it was focused and looked through. It wasn't particularly complex, but it was so dramatically different that she had to look away, and then look again. Instead of the usual buzz and swarm of golden sparkles, Will looked like he was covered with a golden, see-through plastic bag. Outside this coat of Dust was a space of clear air, then a rich pattern of particles, never the same in two places, which swirled around like mercury. He had stopped for a moment, obviously thinking hard about something. Then he looked up to the sky and mouthed something Mary couldn't see or hear. As soon as he said it, she saw a ripple in the ambient sraf that tipped toward him, then blasted out in a radiating wave in all directions. The Dust couldn't travel through walls, so the wave was like water, rippling off the boundaries of the street and washing like a river down the road. Mary took her eye away from the telescope and thought about what she had just seen. She thought about it, but it didn't help. She didn't know what she had just seen.   
'Mary?' Mary jumped and saw Elaine at the door. She hadn't heard her come up the stairs.   
'Oh- you startled me.' she said,   
'Sorry. I was just wondering what you were thinking about. Reminded me of a question I wanted to ask you.'   
'Fire away.'   
'What's Dust?' From downstairs there came a clunk as Will came in, making them both jump.   
'Dust?' Mary blew out her cheeks. 'I think you're better off asking Will that question. but I can start you off.' Mary stood aside and invited Elaine to look through the telescope.   
'My!' she exclaimed, 'It's like golden rain. This is Dust?'   
'Yes. It's got several names, Dust, Shadows, Dark matter, Sraf; they all mean the same thing. Those sparkles are minute fragments of consciousness; they make water fall at random, they us think and feel. Without the Dust, we're nothing but living organisms, with the Dust, we are People.' Elaine looked at Mary again and they both remembered that Mary had not offered an answer, but answered handsomely anyway. 'I think that's the cleverest thing I've said for a year.'   
'And this is what you're studying?'   
'Well, not exactly. We originally set out to prove it's existence, but evidently it does exist. Now I'm simply out to learn about it. I think by learning about it we can become better people.'   
'Hello everyone.' Announced Will coming through the door. The doorbell rang as he said this, so he turned round and went back down stairs.   
'Will Parry?' said the man at the door,   
'Yes?'   
'Hello I'm from Chandlers Debt Collection Agency. May I come in?'   
'No.' The man shrugged, then he took a clipboard from under his arms and flipped to a page halfway through. Will was looking at the car parked out side. It was a Vaxhall Astra and looked oddly familiar.   
'Well, Our client, e-tsp book club has informed us that you owe them the sum of £146.'   
'Well they're mistaken then. I've never heard of them.'   
'Well they have recorded postage of numerous warning letters.'   
'Do you have them with you?'   
'No- they're-'   
'Well you have no proof that you are sincere. You can go now.' Suddenly, Will recognised the car, it was the same one that he saw Inspector Walters drive away in when they had questioned Mary. 'In fact,' he said, 'you can sod off and tell Walters to get a new car. May I suggest a Mercedes with darkened glass?' The man glanced away, clearly trying to think of a come back. He failed and promptly turned and left briskly down the drive. 


	19. Organising Fate

~sorry for delay people, my inspiration has left me. hopeing it'll comeback soon~  
  
19. Organising Fate  
  
Lyra stood on the corner in Jericho waiting for Katie. She was on her way back from college and her thoughts bent on Will and the call she'd heard from him.  
  
Katie was only one block from the spot Lyra stood, but it would take longer than she thought to get there, as her adversaries were about to catch up with her again.  
  
Before she knew it a hand had lunged out from behind the terrace houses and pulled her behind the street.  
  
'Hello Katherine!' said the man, Katie didn't know him, but she knew who he was representing and she cowered in front of him. 'Oh there's no need for that, just keep walking to meet Lyra and make sure she doesn't get our of Jericho very quickly, otherwise there's a man we have who'd like to meet you. We don't like him, but he's very good at his job.'  
  
Katie's wide eyes went livid with terror and she scuttled off and walked fast down the street. What was she to do now? She had to tell Lyra, but who was this man the church representative had spoken of?  
  
It was probably her life against her loyalty.  
  
Luckily her expressive face told Lyra all she needed to know and as Katie coughed something that sounded vaguely like 'good afternoon' Lyra had taken her by the hand and was leading her on the quickest route to the town centre.  
  
'I double-crossed them Lyra!' she moaned, 'I betrayed them! They'll kill me, what am I going to do?!'  
  
With her free hand she was automatically fumbling inside her pocket, Lyra saw this and pused her against the wall.  
  
'Give me whatever blade it is your carrying.'  
  
Katie was in no state to argue and promptly surrendered her pocket knife. Lyra threw it at the nearest drain, and with a glance back the way they had come she hurried on toward the safety of the town centre.  
  
The man who had stopped Katie was perusing quietly behind. He didn't know, but Lyra had seen him when she glanced back. Another man wearing a crucifix came up behind him and said bitterly;  
  
'You messed it up then you pillock?'  
  
'Sharp as a knife that girl! I know Katie didn't saw anything, but she's not exactly good at keeping secrets.'  
  
They panted along the alleyways as they spoke, hoping to see the children round the next bend, but they were disappointed- their quarry lost, they would return to the oratory for another verbal bashing from the priest.  
  
'Katie!' said Lyra firmly when they were safe in the crowds, 'Are they still getting at you?'  
  
'No! that was the first time I seen them since you was round my house!'  
  
Lyra sighed and looked around them again to ensure they were not still being followed.  
  
'We'd better go and make sure your dad's ok...'  
  
They walked briskly, sticking to the main streets, but didn't see anymore church representatives. By the time they reached Katie's house, she was in such a state Lyra had to take her keys from her and open the door herself.  
  
When they did, they found themselves looking down the barrel of a rifle. Then it lowered revealing the face of Katie's father.  
  
'Ach! You're ok I was worried!' he said throwing the rifle on the floor next to him.  
  
'Have they been here?' said Lyra,  
  
'Not directly, they know I'll cause trouble, but they've been hanging around outside- I knew something was wrong.'  
  
'This is my fault!' burst out Katie, 'I let them get to me a the start, and I would've done it again if Lyra hadn't saved me!'  
  
There were footsteps on the driveway and the three of them froze and looked at the door, as if expecting it to burst open.  
  
It didn't, but the doorbell rang instead. Dan took up his rifle again and hid it behind his leg with one hand, and opened the door with the other.  
  
'Hi! Is Katie in?'  
  
Sarah's voice sailed into the room in its usual airy-fairy fashion. The atmosphere destroyed, Dan said yes and admitted Sarah and Julie. 'Lyra! Long time no see!'  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'Hello everyone… Hall party?'  
  
'Er no we just got in…' said Katie.  
  
'Yeah and I'd better make a move, I need to go to the library.'  
  
'Oh…' said Katie, downcast at loosing her saviour, 'Well I'll see you around then!'  
  
'Bye all.'  
  
Ten minutes later and Lyra and Pantalaimon were back in their room at the top of staircase 12.  
  
'We could do this.' Said Lyra, pacing round in circles.  
  
'Changed your mind?' said pan from the bed  
  
'Well we're too far in now anyway,' she replied, 'now we know there's a possibility we can see Will and Kirjava again we'll go mad if we don't investigate it anyway.'  
  
She stopped pacing and felt absently for her chair, staring intently at the floor.  
  
'We'll have to plan it out- he's got to come from Winchester, wherever that is.'  
  
'Mmm. We need an atlas.'  
  
Ten minutes later they were silently walking down the isles in Boodley's Library.  
  
In the geographical section, they quickly located a map of England and began to scan it for Winchester.  
  
'What if there isn't a Winchester in our world?' said Pan,  
  
The nearby Librarian heard this and stepped over, perching a pair of large spectacles on her nose.  
  
'There it is dear,' she said, 'Halfway between Portsmouth and Blackwater Valley.'  
  
Lyra glanced up and said thanked her.  
  
'That's miles away!' she groaned to her dæmon, 'Must be at least 100 miles.'  
  
'Well he'll take the train won't he? 100 miles on a train would probably take about one and a half hours, then he's at Oxford train station, which is about ten minutes walk from the botanic garden.'  
  
'You seem very knowledgeable.'  
  
'Well I want to do something. Cos those men are going to get us sooner or later and what we're trying to do is the reason they're trying to get us. So we may as well do it anyway.'  
  
'Well how can you plan like this? Will's world was all futuristic. They probably have fast trains.'  
  
Lyra paused. He was right. There was no way she'd know exactly when Will arrived at the garden.  
  
But hadn't they got it right the past two times? Maybe she should just turn up at the right time.  
  
'How are we going to know when the right time is though?' cut in Pan, 'We're planning this.. the other two times we just turned up.'  
  
'Maybe he'll tell us?'  
  
'But they might be waiting for us.'  
  
Lyra sat back in her chair and bite her fingernail.  
  
'I think we're making this too hard. Tell you what, we'll go there at midday tomorrow.'  
  
'Why then?'  
  
'Why anytime? I think that's when he'll be there.'  
  
Pantalaimon was about to reply, but then he looked away and shrugged as best a pine marten could.  
  
What neither of them noticed was the small white thing with a wire coming from it sellotaped round the light fitting.  
  
They would also not have noticed the man at the other end of that wire with a pair of headphones and recording equipment.  
  
Or the man with a crucifix round his neck sitting nearby with his arms folded. 


	20. Seeing things Differently

20. Seeing things differently  
  
Elaine climbed the stairs and looked in on Will's room.  
  
He was sitting on the bed staring into space, whilst absently stroking Kirjava.  
  
'You all right?' she said,  
  
'Huh?' Will blinked and looked up, 'Oh, yeah I'm fine.'  
  
'Just bored?'  
  
Will considered.  
  
'Yeah, just feels like I'm not going anywhere.'  
  
'You miss Lyra?'  
  
'And that.'  
  
Elaine sat down at the other end of the bed and put a hand on Will's leg.  
  
'Cheer up. Things get a lot more interesting at this point in you life. It's the time of change.'  
  
'I seem to hear that a lot from the teachers at school,' said Will, smiling, 'I don't think anything will compare to travelling between worlds, fighting against huge political powers and armies.'  
  
'Ah, well you do well to grieve then.  
  
'You've been on quite an adventure Will, it's marked you for life, but you'll never see times like those again. But you'll have a great story to tell your kids when they're tucked up in bed.'  
  
'Maybe. But I just don't want that to be the only event of my life.'  
  
'You're young. You're young, strong, and brave. You have a lot to live for.'  
  
'As long as those men don't get me first.' Replied Will gloomily.  
  
Elaine said nothing to this. It was true, there was nothing they could do about these men in suites who seemed determined to catch Will for some reason or other. They couldn't go to the police, they couldn't hide. All they could do was keep running and not give them reason to hurt them.  
  
'Will, what did happen in Oxford? I can't help but ask because you've been acting strange ever since.'  
  
'Have I?'  
  
'You're my boy!' A mother knows her child better than anyone.'  
  
Will smiled again.  
  
'While I was in Oxford we visited the botanic gardens again.  
  
'Lyra was there too, but in her world… And I kind of, saw her. Then something happened, and we just fell forward, then when we looked up, we were in her world.'  
  
'Really? You sure it was her world?'  
  
Will nodded.  
  
'But like, 30 seconds later we went all dizzy and found ourselves back in our world.'  
  
'Do you think it could happen again then?'  
  
Will nodded.  
  
'Also,' he added suddenly, 'When I've been at school, or out and about or where ever, when I see tow other people who are together, I suddenly feel like I dislike them. Even though I don't know them…'  
  
'That's called Jealousy Will. If you've loved then lost, you'll know it well soon enough.'  
  
She smiled, and then left the room.  
  
Mary, meanwhile, was up in oxford working on the Cave. It was 4 in the afternoon and she was almost set to start it up for the first time since she left her world.  
  
In retrospect, she wished she hadn't made such a good job of demolishing it.  
  
Oliver walked in to survey the work.  
  
'Looking good.' He said, 'Is it ready?'  
  
'I think so, just need to check the magnetic field- I don't trust that coil, it's out of position.'  
  
She lent over the hardware and straitened the wire coils that surrounded the detector. 'Oliver, I know I've asked this before, but are you sure it's totally legal to use the funds that Latrom put into the lab? I don't want to get this thing going and then have it confiscated by the police.'  
  
'It's legal on paper.' He said.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' said Mary, looking at him sharply.  
  
'Well I've produced a document that states the funds belong to the lab.  
  
'In reality, they belong to Latrom, but if his solicitors try to take it back, I just wave this document and they have to back off.'  
  
'Ok,' replied Mary slowly, 'let me rephrase the question- it that document legal?'  
  
'No. But my solicitor is a very good friend and he's made sure that it can't be proved illegal, so essentially we're in the clear.'  
  
Mary raised one eyebrow to express her disapproval, but Oliver spread his arms,  
  
'It's that or we're back where we started with the funds crisis.' He said.  
  
'H'mm.' Mary sat back in the chair and thought for a moment. Then she looked at the cave again while morality battled with curiosity. 'Well,' she said, 'I guess all scientists have to be a little crazy sometimes.'  
  
She lent forward and pushed the power switch.  
  
Walters entered the makeshift office and made himself comfortable on the upturned waste paper bin.  
  
'Anything new?' said his partner.  
  
'Not yet. But there will be'  
  
'You master plan seems to be on hold. What are you waiting for?'  
  
'The right moment, he's going up to oxford again.'  
  
'So what? It'll be a nightmare trying to track him up there.'  
  
'It'll be worth it, I think he's not going to tell us anything, so we'll have to follow him until he leads us to it. Our man in oxford said there was something seriously strange about that bench he goes too.'  
  
'You're the boss. But the guv isn't going to be a happy chappy if you come back empty handed again.'  
  
'I know.' Said Walters, rolling his eyes.  
  
AWARD BIOS – 2003  
  
CPU 1: AMD Athlon @ 3000mhz  
  
CPU 2: AMD Athlon @ 3000mhz  
  
Front Side Bus @ 240mhz  
  
3000mb DDR Detected @ 480mhz  
  
WARNING: EXPEREMENTAL CONFIGURATION NOT TESTED PRESS F1 TO CONTINUE  
  
Mary pressed F1 and flexed her fingers as the Cave started up.  
  
'That FSB is too high. Are you sure it can cope with this speed?' said Oliver doubtfully.  
  
'This hardware out paces Microsoft by about 2 years. It can do it.'  
  
The cave finished it's start-up routine and Mary switched on the detector and applied the pads to her head.  
  
The screen flashed a few times, then a cursor appeared and began to print dots on the screen. Oliver looked at Mary.  
  
'I have no idea what's going to happen,' she said, 'You wrote the software.'  
  
The cursor finished it's dots and the screen flashed again and the cursor began to print a garbled message:  
  
M25a5r8y 493m2a9o6l8n5e~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4sw4i7t5a4c5h5 5o55f54 5t4h5i5s1 65m5a5c5h5i5ne5 544n4o4w4  
  
'Damn.' Said Mary, 'It must be that coil, it's letting in interference.  
  
Oliver peered closely at the screen,  
  
'Look- there is a message, it's just messed up with the numbers; "Mary-malone, switch-off-this-machine-now". Did you enter your name anywhere?'  
  
'Nope… Do you think we should switch it off?'  
  
'Not on your life! This thing is thinking!' He tapped the fault magnetic coil and the cursor danced again.  
  
Mary MalOnE SwiTCh of thiS MACHiNe _noW_  
  
Mary looked at Oliver again, then his brow furrowed,  
  
'What's that smell?'  
  
Mary lunged forward and cut the power, the screen went black and she carefully moved it to grant them access to the cover.  
  
As she removed it an unpleasant burning smell made them wrinkle their noses.  
  
'I told you that FSB be was too fast!'  
  
Mary ignored him, and commenced a diagnostic.  
  
'The left processor's gone- you can see the burns all round the cooler. The right one looks ok; the over-heat cutout must've kicked in. The motherboard looks a but worse for wear too…'  
  
'I'll order a new one. We'll have to sort out better cooling too, if we slow the computer down it won't cope with the input, look at the data readings, there must be more data here than what a weather satellite receives in a month.'  
  
'We'd better keep that secure, we don't want this stuff leaking out or we won't be the only team with a cave.'  
  
'Ah, not getting competitive are we?'  
  
Mary smiled, 'No, but it'd be such a shame to do all this then have someone finish it and get the credit.'  
  
'Yea. And even though you burnt out the thing, it worked- it new your name and it new there was something wrong with the computer.'  
  
'I think it's they. Did I tell you all that They said when I did this last time?'  
  
'Nope. But if your going to, let's get a drink first, pint of the black stuff would do me well right now. Everyone else has gone home.'  
  
'OK. I'll lock up and you make sure everyone else has gone and we'll go to the pub round the corner.' 


	21. Quiet firends and Silent Enemies

21. Quiet Friends and Silent Enemies  
  
The revolutionary new film that Lord Asriel had invented shortly after his capture and exile to Svalbard had not remained a secret, and by blending it with the state of the art camera technology the Magisterium had created what they christened the Moving Photogram Unit, or MPU as the shaking scientist preferred to call it as he presented it to the eager hands of the clergy people. Once set up, this camera could take numerous pictures in quick succession to make a moving picture up to 5 minutes long on each film cartridge.  
  
Dear Father Jevons,  
  
I give to you our new Moving Photogram Unit and a technician to operate it. We also supply you with ordinary Silver Nitrate Emulsion film and the proto-type special emulsion that can effectively see Dust.  
  
You are to cause the equipment to be assembled and set up in a hidden location overlooking the bench previously discussed. A sentry should be on guard throughout the hours of day in wait for the child Lyra Belaqua to visit the bench.  
  
Should she be seen, the technician is to be summoned at once to operate the camera and record every moment that the child is in the gardens.  
  
Please reply with the utmost urgency to confirm your understanding of these instructions.  
  
Regards-  
  
Father Stewart  
  
Geneva  
  
It was after dark that the hooded figure approached the gate of Jordan College.  
  
His intent was to have a 'friendly' interview with the evasive child and find out what her intentions were. Better yet he was hoping to gain her will so they could manipulate her. That would please Geneva and ensure his future in the Magisterium…  
  
The Porter put down his mug of coffee and stepped outside his hut at the gate.  
  
It was neither smart nor wise to open the door at this hour. Sliding back the peephole he saw a hooded figure, the street lamp behind him shrouded his face, but the Porter saw the glint of a crucifix round his neck.  
  
'I am here on urgent business from the Magisterium. I believe the child Lyra Belaqua has residence at the halls within?'  
  
The porter didn't know what business Lyra had with the church, but he suspected she wanted to avoid them. He thought for a moment and then said sardonically:  
  
'Sorry mate, I don't speak English.' and shut the peephole with a snap.  
  
'We know where you live Porter- don't make me go there instead.'  
  
The peephole opened again and the porter narrowed his eyes. He was worried, but didn't back down.  
  
'Are you threatening me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well don't bother, cos it's dark and we're all shut up for the night. I'm not letting you in cos of spite- that would be petty. It's college rules.'  
  
He shut the peephole again.  
  
The visitor did not leave, nor did he say anything.  
  
The Porter stood against the door listening for the leaving footsteps. He was getting worried now, he was out of his depth if he got in trouble with the church and now he'd taken on more responsibility than he wanted. What was worse was that this mysterious man knew that he knew that he was with the church and he probably knew he was worried too.  
  
He shook himself and opened the peephole again.  
  
'You still there?' he said in his harshest voice, 'you can't come in tonight. Come back tomorrow- and do it quick or I'll have to get the guard.'  
  
'Are you threatening me?'  
  
'Yes I bloody well am. Now shove off.'  
  
The clergyman finally took the hint and with a swish of his cloak, he walked silent away. The porter breathed a sigh of relief. He resolved to talk to the Master in the morning.  
  
The next morning a photographic technician appeared outside the Oxford Oratory with a case and a nervous assistance.  
  
'I bring the experimental camera with compliments of Father Steward.' He said to the priest, 'Please inform Father Jevons.'  
  
The priest led them to an anti chamber and disappeared. 'What ails you lad?!' he said to his shivering apprentice, 'I've seen a sentenced man shake less!'  
  
'Sorry sir,' he replied, 'me mam's a god fearing person, I can't help but feel worried doing work like this.'  
  
A voice suddenly spoke from the door,  
  
'All the more reason to feel at ease my son.' Said Father Jevons striding into the room, 'you are performing the Lord's work. Why should you feel worried?'  
  
'The new film. I've heard terrible stories about the stuff it captures on paper.'  
  
'Ease yourself young man. Do not fear technology, this is the twenty-first century! Think how our grand fathers would feel to see us here in the year twenty-o-three with motor cars, anbaric lamps, and now cameras that can take moving images!'  
  
The boy said nothing, but busied himself taking the camera from the case and setting it up for Father Jevons to inspect.  
  
The photographer turned to Father Jevons and said, 'I trust you have arranged close lodgings to the gardens? This camera, even when set up, still requires five minutes to warm up before taking pictures. If you need a prompt performance, I must be at hand.'  
  
'It is all taken care of. You have a chamber in the lodging house adjacent to the Botanical Gardens. It is no more than half a minute to the vantage point I have picked out for you to use.'  
  
'And where is this vantage point?'  
  
'The green houses. I have arranged a loft position in the roof of the nearest one with a window. It should serve you well.'  
  
'Good. Here- the camera is ready, if it's to your satisfaction I'll move it to this greenhouse?'  
  
'Show me you arm!'  
  
Lyra stopped Katie on the way to college and she rolled her eyes and pulled up her sleeves for Lyra to check.  
  
'I haven't done it for ages I promise.'  
  
'Good. Keep it up then.'  
  
They resumed their walk.  
  
'Why is it such a crime for me to self harm anyway?' she said  
  
'Erm… blood loss, infection, loss of life?'  
  
Silence from Katie.  
  
They walked on a bit further, stepping through the morning oxford crowds, then stopped at Julie's house. Katie threw a twig at her window and Julie appeared at it with damp hair.  
  
'I'll be right down! Sarah's gone on, she needed to be in early!'  
  
'Miss Organisation.' grumbled Lyra, 'we'll get fried if we're late again.'  
  
'When are you going to the botanic gardens?' said Serafina,  
  
'Tomorrow. That's when Will's coming.'  
  
'But isn't Will in another world? Said Katie,  
  
'Yeah, but when we meet at our bench, I dunno, something happens and we manage to be together.'  
  
'How do you know he'll be there?' said the witch.  
  
'Dunno.' She said again 'Just do.'  
  
Then Lyra's brow furrowed and she turned to Serafina,  
  
'Hang on- Serafina! What are you doing here?!'  
  
Aware the Lyra had finally latched on; Serafina dropped her invisibility spell. Katie jumped and said, 'How long have you been there?!'  
  
Serafina smiled,  
  
'You walked past me on the path and I followed you to Julia's house. We've been talking for the past five minutes, but I had to use an invisibility spell to avoid too much attention. Even now I should cast it again very soon.'  
  
'But why are you here?'  
  
'I have to warn you, the church is up to something again- you mustn't go to the botanic garden tomorrow.'  
  
'What? I can't just cancel. Will's going to be there. I'm not going to stand him up.'  
  
'Lyra, this is the church. I can't keep stepping in when they make a grab for you again; I'm going to get caught myself sooner or later. Can't you tell Will you can't be there?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'You're lying.'  
  
Lyra looked around for an answer.  
  
'No- I can, but I won't. It's bad enough we're apart now, I'm not going to just say, "Sorry Will- can't do tomorrow- there's someone after me". He's got people after him too.'  
  
Serafina saw a man looking at them as he passed and promptly went invisible again.  
  
'If you don't heed me,' she said, 'you might end up never seeing him.  
  
'That's a risk I'm willing to take.' Said Lyra offhandedly turning away.  
  
Serafina nodded and left, but none of the girls noticed. 


	22. Ignoring the Problem

-A note form me:-  
  
Sorry I havn't updated this for so long… I guess I lost interest for longer than I thought… I only write when I feel like it, if I don't feel like it I just end up writing something fast and rubbish, much like half the chapters in this fiction, but whatever, here's an update, half of it is from my original writing I did months ago, and the other half is something I did today. I haven't really got back in my stride yet, so I'll see how it goes. Thanks for the many reviews, I really appreciate you all :)  
  
22. Ignoring the problem  
  
'WILL!'  
  
A horse voice range out to will as he walked home from school. Ducking slightly against the screech he turned to see who the speaker was.  
  
A group of the In Crowd led by the old enemies was marching steadily toward him. Most of them were hangers on wanting to look hard, but Spaz and Mark were up front were sparking with grinning malice.  
  
'I've got an idea.' said Kirjava, walking beside him, 'Walk faster.'  
  
'Faster's the word.' replied Will, and he increased his pace.  
  
Will wasn't worried yet; it was quite probable that this rabble were only there to taunt him, in which case it would roll off him. All the same they were well aware he wouldn't take on a group of ten single headedly.  
  
A sharp whiz and a sting on his ear brought him back to his surroundings, he saw an acorn bounce into the road ahead of him. He walked ever faster, eager to reach the next corner.  
  
Another acorn ricochet off the road sign with a sharp ping and will stepped round the corner, then he stepped off the path and doubled back into the tall bush bordering a garden.  
  
'Where'd he go?' said Mark stupidly, the cronies stared round with furrowed brows but didn't say anything.  
  
'Stuff him- we'll see him tomorrow anyway.' said Spaz, resuming the march.  
  
Mark followed with one last look   
  
Picking twigs off himself, Will emerged from the bush and silently crossed the road and began to walk the longer way home up the road and through the park.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' said Kirjava, 'They're not going to leave us alone until your heads on a stick.'  
  
'I think I'll concentrate on getting home with my head attached first.' He said, they still had to follow the In Crowd for a while before it was possible to avoid them.  
  
'Hey Will!'  
  
Will recognised Michael's voice behind him but didn't stop to look around, he performed another goalkeeper dive behind a garden wall.  
  
'Will?! What are you doing man?'  
  
'They're coming back, Will- let's get out of here!' hissed Kirjava, Will didn't need telling twice and he made a break for it.  
  
'Will?'  
  
'Shut up! Can't you see who's behind me?!'  
  
Michael looked round Will,  
  
'Ah… I'll see you tomorrow then?'  
  
'I sincerely hope so!' yelled Will, now past him.  
  
For a split second, Will thought of using the knife, then he remembered he didn't have it and this time he really did have to run.  
  
Down the alleyway, left, right, over the road, duck behind telephone junction box.  
  
Kirjava looked round at the alley they had come from and saw Mark and Spaz come panting out from it. They looked around but didn't see him.  
  
'Damnit Will!' bawled out Mark, 'Your chickin arse won't save you ever day!'  
  
Then Will saw the last thing he needed, Inspector Walters walking toward him, looking him in the eye.  
  
'Ah! You have GOT to be kidding!' he said, 'He must've seen us running from them and gone round.'  
  
'Well I think I can guess who we'd rather have a confrontation with.' said Kirjava, and they both made for the alley they'd come from- directly toward Mark and Spaz, who now looked totally confused seeing Will fleeing from a black suited man.  
  
'Coming through!!!' yelled Will, ploughing between the two of them.  
  
'Go after him you morons!' said Walters running up to them,  
  
'Fuck that.' They said, 'You said give him a hard time, not chase him over the fuggin town. We're tired.'  
  
Walters didn't run after Will, have lost him more than twice now he didn't bother.  
  
'Cough up old man- you said you'd make it worth our while.'  
  
'Well it ruddy wasn't worth my while so piss off.' he replied scathingly. He started running after Will again and took out his phone.  
  
Will kept going. If he could get home he would be safe again for a little while.  
  
Until he next left the house... then he'd be running again…  
  
He slowed to a walk and then stopped, too confused to continue.  
  
'What are we going to do?' he said to the dæmon, 'Seriously, we can't do this everyday. It's stupid, he'll never give up.'  
  
'Let's keep going. There's not much else we can do- You should go home and rest, then we'll work this out. This is hardly the pla-'  
  
Kirjava was cut off and an all-might BANG rang out behind them, they turned and saw Walters standing just a few paces away holding a gun in the air.  
  
'Make a run for it and I'll shoot you.' he said, 'And don't try anything funny, I've had enough of these games.'  
  
Will rolled his eyes and put on a rebellious stare.  
  
'Yea, like your going to shoot me. You can't just kill people outright for no particular reason. It's against the law.'  
  
Walters laughed, he smiled and shook his head,  
  
'You know that's exactly what my former partner said the morning you killed him.'  
  
Will shivered and glanced around, looking for an escape, but Walters carried on.  
  
'That's right Will. He was an ordinary guy like you and me. You think this is all about you? You're nothing Will. You're a piece on the chess board. What? You disagree? You think the powers of reality have been chasing you and the girl through the depths of time and space cos we decided we didn't like you? You're not special Will. You think because you can hide and disappear into a crowd that you're gifted. If you gave the knife to your friend Mike we go after him instead. You'd be forgotten in a moment. And I'm sure Mike can run fast and hide behind a bush when we come down the street as well. People mean nothing; you have to understand that, all that matters is power. While the knife is in your possession you have power. But that power is neither yours, nor does it care for you. You're just it's conduit to the living world.'  
  
'Thank you for that little speech.' Will said with his remaining scorn, 'What's you're point?'  
  
Walters shook his heard again.  
  
'You're an idiot you know that? But whatever. Give me the knife and I'll make all your trouble go away. Me, my agency, you school enemies, even the double glazing salesman. They will never bother you again.'  
  
'What do you want it for? I fought to stop the knife's intentions. I went to death and back to stop it destroying everything, and you, you with your suit and black cars and secret agent gun come along and you think I'd just give it to you like that? You call me nothing, yet you're just another grunt for whatever government agency you work for. You're just a hypocrite like everyone else.'  
  
Walters lowered his gun and looked at it. The gun was his power, he had the power to cause Will fatal injury, but it wasn't the gun that would kill him, it was the hole it left behind. He un-cocked the gun and put it in a holster behind his blazer.  
  
'This is where your knowledge ends. You look at life like a James Bond film.'  
  
Will turned to walk away, but Walters wasn't done yet, taking 3 paces he gabbed Will's collar and slung him to the floor.  
  
'Sit still and listen! I've had enough of this cat and mouse crap. In a James Bond film there are two types of people. There are characters, and there are soldiers.  
  
'The Soldiers are nothing. They where a uniform and carry a gun and shoot uselessly at James Bond. He kills them in one shot, that's then end of them. Characters are the important people. They cannot be killed by soldiers. Only a character can kill another character. And when that happens, a long speech and fight scene with morals and ethics is needed.  
  
'You're problem is that you haven't noticed that this isn't a James Bond film. Each person you and I kill has their own story to tell. They probably have family and friends that grieve for them or seek revenge for who killed them. You call me a grunt? You're spot on. But if I'm a grunt then you're a soldier. I kill you and the knife falls into someone else's possession and the cycle continues without you.'  
  
Will stood up and shook himself, Kirjava rubbed against his legs for support.  
  
'Well I think that's as depressing as hell. Cos you're just saying I may as well fall down and die right now for all the good I'll do the world. But if that's true, then the world is going round in circles, so I'll just tell you out right. The knife is broken. I broke it myself so it wouldn't be used again. So if you're out to save the world you can go home with a clean mind- the knife is no more.'  
  
'Fine. I'll be off then.'  
  
With that, Walters turned round and started walking away like nothing had happened.  
  
'So that's it?!' called Will, but the man didn't answer, he just kept walking, then he turned the corner and was gone. 


End file.
